Why do you care?
by kaysbookworm
Summary: Post DH. Everyone is back at Hogwarts for their final year. Draco is unwelcome, no one cares about him. Why is it that the only person who may care is the girl whose life he made hell? What will happen if she does care? Rated T to be safe. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"What the _hell _are you doing back here, Malfoy? You aren't welcome. No one wants you. No one cares about you. Just _fuck. Off._" A sixth year Gryffindor growled.

Draco stood there, his back to the wall, hands in his pockets. He tried to keep his face emotionless, to keep the pain he really felt from showing. He knew this was going to happen. Because of his father and his stupid beliefs, Draco now had to face an entire school filled with trainee wizards willing to test out their spells on a _Malfoy_. Just the name was enough to cause a person to scowl. Draco hated his name. He hated his family. He hated the Death Eaters. He hated Voldemort. It wasn't his fault that he was initiated. His damned father caused this shit, and when he failed at the ministry he offered the Dark Lord his own son. Who does that? For Merlin's sake, Draco was a kid... Still a kid. He really didn't need this shit.

"_Impedimenta!" _ The Gryffindor boy yelled, throwing Draco into the wall, crashing to the ground. A few people had gathered now, and no one was bothering to help. Draco rolled to his knees, and then stood up. He didn't reach for his wand. He didn't want to fight back, no matter how much it hurt. The Gryffindor punched Draco in the stomach, and while he was doubled over in pain, knocked his back so that he landed on the ground again, breathless.

"_Stupe_-"The Gryffindor began.

"_PROTEGO!_" Someone shouted. A shield appeared between Draco and his opponent. The now larger crowd looked around then moved aside as their new head girl, Hermione Granger, walked towards the pair, holding her wand out in front of her and looking furious. She kept walking until she was in front of Draco, still on the ground. She faced her housemate, her wand pointed to his chest.

"50 points from Gryffindor and two weeks of detention with Filch. I cannot believe a Gryffindor would attack an unarmed student! I am ashamed of you. Everyone clear out! NOW!" Hermione declared. She waited until everyone had left, glaring at people who tried to hang back. Then she turned to Draco.

"Are- are you ok? Malfoy?"

Draco sighed. He really wished it wasn't _her_ who had helped him. He still couldn't forgive himself for standing there and watching her get tortured by his aunt in his own house. He wanted to apologise, but he also didn't want to say the wrong thing. Draco had changed over the last summer, he had completely thought over his life. He decided that he would try to change who he was, and gain forgiveness from those he had hurt. But today wasn't the day for Granger.

"I'm fine." Draco said, almost bitterly. Then he turned around and stalked away. As he turned, Draco thought he saw a flash of disappointment. Did he imagine it? Shaking this off, Draco headed to the Astronomy Tower, to the one place people didn't want to go after what happened to Dumbledore there. Draco went there because it reminded him; mainly of his mistakes. When Draco got there, he slid down the wall and closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

That Gryffindor was right. No one wanted him here nor did anyone care for him. But the look in Hermione Granger's eyes when she asked him if he was alright made him hope that at least one person had enough compassion to be concerned. It was that thought that helped Draco sleep that night.

A/N Hey guys please review! I wanna know if its worth carrying on or if i should give up now :D my first ever fan fic so please be gentle :P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my hopes and dreams :P sadly, I am not JK Rowling! I really wish I owned Draco though... Mmm

A/N Hey guys :P so I guess you liked my chapter! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO MY FIRST EVER REVIEWERS! Ellen2607, rosecauldron18, Shivvy, Sam4evs and YummyChocolate 17. You have NO idea how amazing you made me feel :D thank you all and those who favourited and alerted my story too... Now, here's chapter 2! I hope its ok, as I said, it's my first fan fic and I'm still getting used to this. Anywho chapter 2! Xxx

Chapter Two

Hermione was sitting in her favourite arm chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room with her legs curled up under her. Open on her lap was her beloved copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. But tonight, uncharacteristically, Hermione just could not concentrate. The noise of her housemates mixed with the stresses of being Head Girl _and_ the image of Draco Malfoy curled up on the ground was spinning around and around in her head, turning everything into mush. On the floor in front of her sat her three best friends, who had come back to Hogwarts with her after the war. Harry Potter was talking quietly to his girlfriend Ginny Wealsey, who was laying on her back on the floor, and her brother Ron. All of them knew that when Hermione was reading, she was _not_ to be disturbed. The thought made her smile. Her amazing friends knew her so well now. She suddenly wondered if Malfoy had friends who cared. Hermione was kind of shocked at herself. This was her enemy. He made her already stressful childhood hell. Why should she care if he had close friends? Mentally shaking herself, Hermione tried, and failed, to read her book. But as she read through the information about the founders of Hogwarts, she suddenly found herself thinking about Malfoy again. Hermione groaned in frustration, earning her concerned looks from her mates.

"You ok Hermione?" Harry asked, running a hand through his always messy hair. Ginny sat up, looking at her best girlfriend curiously.

"Hmm – oh! Yes, just a bit umm, distracted with all the noise." Hermione quite obviously lied.

Ron shrugged, he didn't like to push too much for information. Harry looked at her, concerned but also let the matter drop. Ginny however, had the blazing look on her face that warned Hermione that she was going to be interrogated by the redhead when she went to her dorm. Sighing, Hermione made a quick decision.

"Harry, can I borrow the map? I'm gonna go patrol for a while."

Harry looked up. "Course."

She nodded, and with a flick of my wand and a murmured _accio_, the Marauder's Map zoomed into her outstretched hand. She nodded in thanks, picked up her cloak, and left the common room.

Hermione shivered. But the cold was welcome on her flushed face. She was just wandering the castle, occasionally checking the Map for Filch or any possible students going for a late night walk. Without realising it, Hermione happened to be standing in the corridor where Malfoy had been beaten up. She stopped suddenly, staring at the floor. She backed up to the wall and slid down it. When she was comfortably sitting, Hermione allowed those images back into her head. She watched again as Malfoy got cursed and beaten. She also noted that he did not go for his wand once. It was like he had given up. Hermione closed her eyes and felt the guilt she had tried to repress. She had hesitated. She wasn't going to help Malfoy, like the dutiful Head Girl would have. No, she was just a victim to his taunting at that moment, and she relished in his pain. But only for a moment. When she saw him on the ground, winded, clutching his stomach in pain, she snapped out of it. When the Gryffindor raised his wand, Hermione had moved. Once everyone had cleared out she had looked down at Malfoy and felt pity, concern and guilt. This was _Draco Malfoy_. The pureblood, rich, snobby git. He looked small and vulnerable, all curled in on himself. Hermione sighed to herself. When he had looked up at her, Malfoy's eyes looked slightly dead. To be honest, it scared Hermione. Where was the man who stood tall and proud? And _why did she care?_

Draco roamed the castle, restless. He had fallen asleep thinking about Granger in the Astronomy Tower, and lost track of time. Hands in his pockets, he tried to ignore the pain in his ribs from today's beatings. First week back. It was going to be a very long year. Draco was grateful that Granger was there this time, but he didn't want to admit that to _her_. He had tried to keep his mask on, the cold indifference that everybody sees, but it had slipped while Granger was asking him if he was okay. He scowled to himself, Draco was trying to change, but the rest of Hogwarts was making it difficult for him. Draco stood by a window on the fourth floor. Looking down, he wondered if it would be high enough that if he jumped, it would kill him. He looked at his reflection, slightly shocked, but not entirely surprised at himself. He studied his reflection. His silvery blonde hair was longer now, it was slightly messy and hung over his eyes. His eyes were still a cold grey, but with big purple bags underneath them. Draco was just so tired. Ignoring his suicidal thoughts, he turned around and headed to the dungeons.

Hermione looked at the Map again, and saw that Malfoy was headed her way. She jumped up quickly, not wanting to confront him. She headed the opposite way and went back to her warm common room, ready to forget the day's events. It was going to be a long year.

A/N Pretty please review! Even if you didn't like it, let me know why!

From KaylaKay xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything to do with Harry Potter... And still no Draco :(

**A/N: **Love reviews! Thanks to msroseross07, bella2404 and scaryneko! Oh and by the way scaryneko: I don't care that you thought your comment was rude! It was still a review and you said you liked my story! THANK YOU! And thanks to those who alerted/favourited my stories! NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter 3

Sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast, Hermione was engrossed in her book. She didn't look up when Harry, Ron and Ginny sat down around her, laughing loudly about something Dean and Seamus had done. She didn't look up when the owls dropped off her post. She didn't look up because if she did, her eyes would immediately meet Malfoy's. And she did _not_ want that. It had been three weeks since his attack, and although their eyes occasionally met in the halls, they did not speak. It worried Hermione that Malfoy didn't taunt her, Harry and Ron, like he used to. What was wrong?

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up, startled.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, too much study." Hermione lied.

Harry nodded and turned back to Ginny, much to Hermione's relief. This was getting out of hand. She _had_ to stop worrying about him. He was a big boy now, he can handle his own shit.

Draco looked up from his breakfast. His eyes straight away locked onto Granger's not-so-bushy-anymore head. She was reading. Of course. Draco took this time to study her. She was lightly biting on her lower lip, like she was worried. Then she scowled. She was making faces at herself? No, Draco thought, it was more like she was _arguing _with herself. But about what? Draco shook himself. He wasn't supposed to wonder about what a _Mudblood_ was concerned about. In a huff, Draco threw his cutlery next to his plate and stormed out of the Hall. As he was hurrying past the Gryffindors, some hissed and threw rude gestures his way. But as he looked out of the corner of his eye, he saw Granger look at him. For some reason, this just made Draco angrier.

"Woah did you see the look on his face?"

"-looked like he was ready to-"

"Wonder who-"

"He deserves-"

Hermione groaned to herself. Her bloody Gryffindor instincts were telling her to go help the poor guy. But the small, reckless part of her brain was telling her to let him suffer. Hermione sighed and stood up. She didn't _have _to talk to him. Just subtly walk past and check that he's not killing anyone.

"Library." She muttered to her friends, and left.

Hermione wandered up the stairs. She had reached the third level when she heard heavy breathing, like someone had been running. She rounded a corner and Malfoy was there, leaning against the wall, clutching his left forearm, tearing at his sleeve like he was trying to scratch something away. He was more pale than usual, and sweat was shinning on his face. Hermione hesitated. Again. Then she plucked up her courage and walked towards him cautiously.

"Uh... Malfoy?"

His head whipped up so fast Hermione heard it crunch.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

Hermione was taken aback.

"Are you okay?"

In answer, Malfoy pulled out his wand. "Back off _Mudblood_."

Hermione's jaw tightened. The slowly, she reached down to the sleeve of her left arm. She pulled it up, revealing the scarred word that Malfoy's aunt had left there.

"I know Malfoy. I know what I am. I accept that that's how people see me. It doesn't bother me now. I. Am. A. Mudblood. Get some new lines, _Pureblood_." She hissed the last word.

Then Hermione Granger, Mudblood, turned on her heel, and left.

"Shit."

Draco was furious. And kind of impressed. He hated knowing that his aunt had tortured that girl. He had hated watching. But he couldn't do anything then, so he was trying to forget that it even happened. But bloody Granger had to go and whip out her bloody scars and bloody remind him. After he had left the Great Hall, Draco had run away. He stopped when he was breathless, and in a moment of rage and regret, hatred and guilt, he had felt like ripping away the remains of his Dark Mark. So he tried. And got interrupted. Draco was getting annoyed at this. He was so annoyed that his father ruined his own son's life. He was enraged that he would be forever known as the Death Eater who got away with his crimes. Even though he never committed any. He was so annoyed that he just felt like hurting himself to save the rest of the world from doing it.

Suddenly, Draco was running in the direction that Granger had left. He had an idea. And it caused and evil smirk to creep up his face

**A/N: **Hey guys, so I know I used the whole Mudblood on the arm thing from the movie, but it's a cool idea. Please review! You have no idea how amazing it feels to know that people are reading this and when I get a review, I seriously get the giggles and do a happy dance :D even criticism is welcome! Oh yeah, I had to make Draco seem more like his old self... I know he's trying to change but I need to explain that it's difficult for him... More on that next chapter thought!

KaylaKay

xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing... Still not Ms Rowling and still no HP boys :(

**A/N: **So this chapter is quite dark... If I need to change the rating please let me know :D oh and thanks so much to all the reviews/alerts teehee...Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Hermione was nearing the dungeons, where she had Double Potions with the Slytherins. Harry and Ron were waiting there, along with Neville, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and the majority of Gryffindors' returning seventh years. Hermione brightened immediately at seeing her beloved friends, Malfoy's taunting fading in her ears. Although they were early, most of the Slytherins were outside of the dungeons too. She avoided them and made her way to her group.

"Hey, Hermione!" Chorused the Gryffindors.

Hermione grinned. "Hey guys."

Dean and Seamus were entertaining everyone by quoting the Muggle movie, "Back to the Future".

Seamus exclaimed "Ah! What did I tell you? 88 miles per hour! The temporal displacement occurred exactly 1:20am and zero seconds!"

"Ah, Jesus Christ! Jesus Christ, Doc, you disintegrated Einstein!" Dean cried out.

"Calm down, Marty, I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact." Seamus chuckled quietly.

"Then where the hell are they?" Dean replied.

"The appropriate question is, "_when_ the hell are they?" You see, Einstein has just become the world's first time-traveller! I sent him into the future. One minute into the future to be exact. And at precisely 1:21am and zero seconds..."

The Purebloods of Gryffindor were stunned. Harry, Hermione and the other halfbloods and Muggleborns were spluttering with laughter.

"Um, sorry, but what the hell is an 'Einstein?'" Ron asked tentatively.

Dean and Seamus looked at each other in glee. It was a surprisingly "Fred and George" look. Ron looked at his dorm mates wearily.

Hermione laughed so hard that she didn't notice Malfoy until he shoved his shoulder into her back, pushing Hermione into the wall.

"OW!"

Malfoy shoved her again, pushing her back up to the wall, with his arm putting pressure along her collarbone, near her throat. He snarled in her face.

Suddenly, a dozen wands were drawn and levelled at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked.

Draco had made it to the dungeons in time to watch Finnegan and Thomas' little Muggle skit. Ridiculous. The malicious plan that had formed in Draco's mind while he was running was about to come into play. A small part of his brain was telling him to stop, _now_, while the bigger, louder part was urging him on. He _needed_ this. He _deserved _this. So when Granger stepped back, laughing, he shoved roughly into her. When he pinned her to the wall by his arm, the Gryffindors, like he knew they would, pulled their wands.

_Do it. Spells, hexes, curses, anything._

"Back off Malfoy. _Now._"

He smirked at Potty's voice.

"Get your filthy Death Eater arm off of her!"

He sneered at Weasel's voice.

Then Draco pushed harder.

Granger choked.

"_Stupefy!" _Yelled a dozen different voices.

Before he lost consciousness, Draco locked eyes with Granger's horrified and _concerned_ gaze.

Concerned?

_He was floating, flying. He couldn't feel any pain. Draco smiled to himself. His plan worked. Did they kill him? To be honest, he kind of hoped so. He couldn't deal with this shit anymore. The stares, the hatred. The big brown eyes that looked concerned. _

_Big brown eyes, widening in horror and pain._

"Crucio_!" Called the familiar voice of his aunt._

_No... Please, no._

_He looked down._

_At his feet lay Granger, bruised, bloodied and broken. Draco stifled a moan. The memories he had tried so hard to repress had come back at him in full force. _

_Granger unconscious. The bodies of Death Eaters and Mudbloods alike. The snake, eating his Muggle Studies professor. The Dark Lord, looming over Draco's own broken form, sneering. His father, being Kissed by Dementors. His mother, whispering that he had to change his life, before turning around and abandoning him..._

"Madam Pomfrey? Is he ok?" Came a soft, delicate voice.

"Miss Granger? What-? Oh, well he should be okay; he just needs to sleep off those Stunners. Poor boy. What did he do to deserve this?"

_Hmm. Well he was a Death Eater, he nearly killed Dumbledore, he taunted the Golden Trio for years, and he hurt the Head Girl... The list could go on really_, thought Draco.

But why was Granger _here_?

While he was thinking, Draco missed the rest of the conversation about him. With his eyes still closed, he heard Madam Pomfrey return to her office, while Granger moved closer to his bed.

"Malfoy? Are you awake?"

Stupid question, really.

Draco moaned and pulled his eyes open.

Hermione stood by Malfoy's bed, hands on hips, lips pursed in a very Mrs Weasley way. This "poor boy" was in serious trouble.

"What were you _thinking_?" She hissed.

"Um, what?"

"That look in your eyes, Malfoy. Just before you got... Stunned, you looked at me and I could see something..." Hermione paused.

"See what?" Malfoy asked through gritted teeth.

"You- you _wanted_ them to attack. You _knew_ they would protect me."

Malfoy visibly flinched.

"So I want to know why."

"Why? Why do you want to know?"

"Because you are hurting. I don't care that you are Malfoy, Pureblood, Slytherin, and amazing bouncing ferret. You are hurting. Are you- suicidal?"

Malfoy sighed. "Why do you care?"

Hermione hesitated. She seemed to be doing that a lot actually, she noticed.

"Well, I suppose, I always care about people. I _need_ to care. It helps me forget what I went through last year, although, in this case, I am almost certain you have more of a reason to be hurting than I do."

Malfoy went into defensive mode.

"You have _no_ idea what I went through. You don't care about me; you just want to tell every one of your dirty friends all about the Death Eater's secrets! Hell yes I have a reason to be hurting! You have _no idea_ why I wanted to-" He broke off suddenly, snapping his mouth shut.

"Why you wanted to get hurt? You don't deserve that, Draco."

It was the first time she said his name. It slipped out.

"How do you know? You don't understand." He didn't notice.

"I know that when we were captured at your Manor, you did not look Harry in the eye. You would not look at him nor would you confirm it was really him. You. Were. _Scared_. Like you knew what would happen if you turned us in. So you stalled."

"Yeah, I stalled. And a fat load of good it did for you. Remember?" Malfoy asked, looking down at her arm.

Oh yes, yes she did remember.

"Oh and by the way, how _dare_ you even suggest that I would tell everyone your secrets. I am not a Slytherin."

And with that, Hermione left the Hospital wing, her cloak billowing out behind her.

Leaving Draco to glare after her.

Again, he was slightly impressed.

**A/N **so longer chapter. I hope this was ok... I have had a bit of a stressful few days with exams... Yuck. So if this is shit please let me know! Or if you liked it I would really like to know too!

KaylaKay

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from that world...

**A/N: **So another chapter... Haven't had many reviews saying if my chapters are bad so I'm assuming they are ok... Let me know! (hint hint *cough* review!) Thanks to those people who have reviewed/alerted/favourited my story! You guys rock! Xx

Chapter 5

Two weeks after the attack on Malfoy, Hermione was sitting in the library. She was studying for History of Magic, Charms and Transfiguration all at the same time. Her hand almost blurred as she wrote, her eyes flicking from side to side. She was trying to ignore the excited whispers and giggle from the first years that recognised her. Suddenly, she was distracted by a passage in one of the books. It was about Dark Wizards and their place in history. Hermione immediately thought of Malfoy. But, really, he wasn't all that bad, was he? He changed sides during the Battle of Hogwarts, although he could have done that to save his own skin.

Hermione put down her quill, suddenly finding that she couldn't concentrate on her work anymore.

She, Harry and Ron had all personally attended Narcissa Malfoy's trial at the Ministry. Harry spoke to the Wizengamot about how Mrs Malfoy had lied to the Dark Lord's face to save her son. She had been cleared of all charges.

The Golden Trio had even helped clear Draco Malfoy, not that he ever acknowledged that.

Hermione sighed. Why was she even thinking about this? He was still an arrogant prat, but Malfoy had woken up Hermione's curiosity and suspicions. He seemed to be his normal self, but there was something about him that had changed. Apart from the dead look in his once vibrant eyes, his whole... _Something _had changed. It was frustrating Hermione, she couldn't figure him out.

Hermione massaged her temples. She had to stop obsessing. There had been no more bullying towards Malfoy over the past couple of weeks, so she had no reason to be concerned about his wellbeing – physical or mental.

"Miss Granger?" She was interrupted

"Oh, Professor McGonagall. Is everything okay?" Hermione stood up, relieved to be spared from her thoughts.

"Yes, Miss Granger, everything is fine. I was wondering if I could ask you a bit of a favour..." And she told Hermione what she planned.

Hermione grinned.

Draco was waiting outside of Transfiguration. It was just his luck that seventh year Slytherins just _had_ to have this stupid subject with those bloody Gryffindors. And that damn Granger was in Gryffindor. And speak of the devil...

Granger had just turned up, followed by a posse of scarlet and gold.

Oh, goody.

It wasn't that Draco wasn't thankful towards her – she had saved his life, and his arse, during the war and after, and helped him out a little this year already – she just annoyed him.

She was loved by everyone, it seemed. She was Gryffindor's Golden Girl, their Princess; they worshipped her. The Ravenclaw's admired her brains and adored her personality and the Hufflepuff's loved her thoughtfulness and loyalty. The Slytherin's on the other hand, hated the fact that she was smart, and that she was thoughtful. They didn't like her personality. But the main factor was that she was Potter's best friend. And many people in Slytherin still disliked Scarhead. There were a few – like Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, and the Greengrass sisters – who actually didn't mind the Gryffindors or the bloody Golden Trio.

And Draco couldn't figure out _why_ he didn't go out of his way to taunt them anymore. It had been his favourite pastime, trying to blow up Potty, Weasel or the Bush. Now, however, there was no point. There was no fun. Had he just grown up? Or was it something stupid, something sentimental that stopped Draco from causing them pain?

"Inside, please, seventh years." Professor McGonagall greeted.

Draco was relieved to be pulled out of his disturbing train of thought.

When everyone was in the classroom and seated, McGonagall looked around the room. The light glinted off her glasses.

"Today, students, I have planned for a special lesson. Now, I know that many people have heard of these people, but not many of you have actually seen one. I believe you have seen my transformation, however we have someone amongst us who can become one as well. I am talking, of course, about being an Animagus – to transfigure into an animalistic form."

There was an outbreak of muttering from the students. Draco rolled his eyes. This lot were easily excited.

"Now, you all remember my transformation. We have a student in our midst that spent half a year – by herself, I might add – training herself to transfigure. She was successful, although at the end of the war we had to fight for her registration and to keep her out of prison for "illegally" becoming an Animagus, thanks to Cornelius Fudge. Now, Miss Granger?"

Granger stood up and headed to the front of the room.

Ahh. Of course. The brains of the Golden Trio. Now, this was going to be interesting. Draco wondered which animal form she would take, but then quickly decided that it didn't matter.

"Miss Granger, if you please."

Granger beamed, then closed her eyes. She tossed her head a bit, then her body swirled around in a blur.

There were gasps of astonishment from the entire class except for Potter, Weasley – who had obviously seen this before – and Draco, but only because he was a master of the poker face.

Instead of Granger, there sat a beautiful, golden, regal lioness. She was smaller than the average lion, but still big enough to be entirely graceful like a normal lioness.

The fur at the end of her tail was the exact same colour and texture of Granger's hair. And her eyes. Her eyes were the same deep, emotional brown as the girl.

Oh yes, she was _definitely _Gryffindor's Golden Girl.

The Granger/lion stood up and began pacing in between the desks. Everyone stared, transfixed at the sight. When she returned to sigh next to McGonagall's feet, she roared.

Everyone jumped.

Then, with another shake of her head, Granger was back. And she was laughing.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Now, are there any questions about her transformation?"

Parvarti Patil raised her hand.

McGonagall nodded at her.

"Hermione, how did you have the time to _do _this?" She asked, wide eyed.

Draco rolled his own eyes at her facials.

Granger frowned, then looked at McGonagall, who nodded again.

Hermione thought about how she would tell her story. She looked at Harry and Ron, and silently asked them if she should explain everything. They understood, and nodded.

"Well, when Harry, Ron and I were on the run last year, we had a fair bit of free time on our hands. When we weren't looking for Horcruxes-" Hermione, Harry and Ron had explained everything about their hunt for Horcruxes, to make up for disappearing when the Wizarding world needed them most.

"- or thinking about what they could be, I read books. I had a magically enlarged bag that had been packed for days before we actually went into hiding, which was filled with clothes, bedding, potions, medicines, a tent, and books. I found a book about the art of the Animagus. I started to read that whenever I could. It described everything, in detail. The book explained that the process started out painfully, so I was reluctant to try. But after our close escape in Godric's Hollow, then again at the Lovegood's house, I started to think that it would be helpful if we could become an animal."

Hermione paused, and surveyed the room. Nearly everyone was hanging onto her words.

"When we set up our tent after that, I was pretty determined. I did everything the book told me and it was correct, it was hugely painful. It took me two weeks to finally turn into a lion."

"And it scared the shit out of us too!" Piped up Ron.

Hermione smiled. "Yes and scared them. I tried to teach Ron and Harry but it's really difficult to actually teach someone. Anyway, during the Battle at Hogwarts, I transformed a couple of times when I was needed. Like when Lavender was being attacked by Greyback. That was immensely helpful. But I made sure to Disillusion myself, so no one would see me. After the war, however, it seemed that Fudge was going to do anything to step up into power again, including arresting me. He had seen me become a lion by mistake, and freaked out. So when he arrested me, I sent a message with my patronus-"

"Wait, didn't they take your wand?" Asked Blaise from beside Malfoy.

"Well yes, but I conjured my Patronus silently, just before I was arrested."

"Wow. That is really powerful magic." Murmured Daphne Greengrass.

Hermione smile sheepishly. "Yeah, well, anyway, I was taken to the Ministry but Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry, Ron and the Weasley family were there to meet us. Kingsley demanded that they released me at once. There was a massive argument but they registered me, and well, here I am!" She finished.

And was met by dead silence.

"Wow!" Gasped some of the girls.

Then there was an outbreak of whispering again while Hermione looked slightly embarrassed. She wasn't used to the attention, but she was glad and relieved that it was to do with her magic. She was looking around the room when she spotted a pair of grey eyes watching her.

Malfoy.

Did she impress him with her magical abilities?

Then she wondered why she even cared.

The rest of the lesson passed by quickly with classmates asking Hermione questions about her experiences as a lioness, and one person asked to see her transform again, which she did. Hermione loved the feeling of being a lion. She felt so graceful, energetic and powerful, like she could take on the world. She was surrounded by her friends and the two boys she thought of as brothers, and she was being admired for her incredible magic

Hermione was _happy_.

She roared again.

**A/N: **So this was pretty fun to write. I felt like I should just pop this in here... I had this idea the other day and really liked it. Hermione really is the Gryffindor Princess right? Haha

Anywho, please review and let me know how I did. :P

Thanks!

KaylaKay

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, I think that everybody would know if JK Rowling was writing this story... It wouldn't be fanfiction then right? Not... Mine...

**A/N: **To my reviewer Kilala – kun: I wanted Fudge to think that by arresting Hermione for being unregistered would prove that he was still law abiding, and that he didn't have favourites and didn't care about who the person was that broke the law. Also, I just don't like him and wanted him to make a dick of himself :)

So, I'm off school sick... What better way to spend the day with writing! Oh yeah, my sister LalaLupin has started a Tonks/Lupin story and she would love more readers! It's called "The Story of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin". Please check it out! Ta :D

Anyways next chapter!

Chapter 6

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry and Ginny whispering to each other. They were such an adorable couple, really. Hermione had been so relieved that they got together again at the end of the war. They were all sitting near the lake, trying to absorb the last of the sun before winter. With Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat Ron, Seamus, Dean, Parvarti, Neville, Luna, Lavender and Katie, all happily talking and laughing. After the war, the group had become very close, meeting up during the summer to make sure everyone was dealing with their grief okay. A couple of new relationships had formed too. Seamus was dating Parvarti, Dean was single, Ron was seeing Katie, Neville was with Luna, and Lavender was single also. It was kind of awkward for Hermione, Lavender and Dean to be around the couples sometimes, but they had each other to joke with.

It had been a couple of days since Hermione's demonstration in Transfiguration, and all of her friends were still impressed. The rest of the class were now learning to find out if they had the ability to change into an animal, and so far only Dean and Katie had the potential. But so did Blaise Zabini, who was the Head Boy, and Draco Malfoy. It was Hermione's job to help the four students with their study and it was proving near impossible for Malfoy to accept her help. Which reminded her...

"Dean, Katie? Did you want to head to the library before dinner? I have an idea which could help you."

Katie nodded immediately. "Did you want Blaise and Malfoy to tag along?"

_No. Not Malfoy._ "Yeah, I suppose that's a good idea." Hermione muttered. The trio got up and said their goodbyes.

They trudged up to the castle and wondered where the Slytherins could be. But before anyone could suggest any place, Goyle, Theo Nott, Blaise, Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass descended the stairs, heading outside.

"Blaise! Malfoy!" Yelled Katie, waving them over.

Pansy looked at her, disgust clearly evident on her face. Daphne, however, smiled at her fellow seventh years, who smiled back, Dean blushing slightly.

"What's up?" Blaise asked, casually disbanding from his group. Malfoy didn't move, his eyes locked on Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione had an idea that could help us with our transformations. We were just heading to the library if you two wanted to join us." Katie explained.

Blaise nodded, then turned and walked back to Malfoy. He was whispering something into his mate's ear, but the blonde seemed to be refusing. He kept shaking his head while his eyes flashed angrily.

_Well, at least he's showing some emotion._ Hermione thought to herself, remembering the dead look in Malfoy's pale eyes. _Even if he's pissed off at me."_

After a bit more arguing, Malfoy sighed and nodded. Blaise smirked, triumphant and returned to Hermione, Katie and Dean. Malfoy was now talking to the rest of their group. Pansy was clinging to his arm, and Hermione could hear her horribly high pitched whining from where she stood.

_Ugly pug._

"We'll come." Said Blaise smugly.

Malfoy sauntered over then, and Hermione was disappointed to see the dead look again. _Wait, why am I disappointed? Oh right, I'm Head Girl, meant to be worried about students, blah blah blah! Yeah right... I need to stop kidding myself. I am actually concerned about the prat! _Hermione was shocked at the thoughts her brain had conjured. Sometimes her mind just blabbered at her. This was one of those moments. This really annoyed her.

Hermione realised that someone had grabbed her arm and the study group was leading the way to the library. _Woops. Need to focus._ She thought as they entered her sanctuary.

Draco was annoyed. Seriously, who wanted to be in the library studying on a sunny Saturday? Sure, it was a cool idea to become an Animagus, but he could always learn during _class time_, when the hours were actually designated for study. And, to be honest, he was trying to avoid Granger. Ever since he had seen her transformation, there was something that was poking at Draco. He was curious about her, and her adventures that Potty and Weasel had taken her on. He had felt so numb for months, especially over the summer, when his mother had abandoned him. But now, something in Granger was bringing back emotions. He could _feel_ again.

Draco vaguely realised that they were in the library now, and that Granger was talking. But he couldn't focus. He was watching the way she lit up when she spoke, and how her eyes were twinkling with excitement as she talked about some book. He smiled, just a little bit, wistfully as he wished for the same passion that Granger obviously felt. He quickly snapped out of it. What would the Gryffindors think if they saw Draco Malfoy staring and smiling at Granger?

He must be losing his mind. Draco decided that he probably should be listening to Granger's "lesson".

"So, I reckon that if you guys stick to that plan, you should be okay. Just remember, it's gonna be painful. Who wants to try?" Granger asked brightly.

_Shit. I missed it!_

"Uh, and what, exactly, is the plan?" Draco drawled, hoping to put enough attitude into his question to show how much he supposedly didn't want to listen to her.

Blaise, Thomas and Bell all looked annoyed. Granger looked a little... Hurt? Oh, great.

"Oh, I just explained how I found this book." Granger held said book up. "And it has a great explanation about how you should completely clear you mind, focus on every aspect of your body, so you are completely aware of your magic. Focus deeply on your magic and what you want to transfigure – in this case it's you, your body – then pull your magic through your bones and ligaments. Concentrate on pulling your limbs closer towards you. It will be a bit painful."

Oh. Okay then. For extra effect, he smirked.

"Fine."

Thomas closed his eyes, looking like he was concentrating very hard. Granger was watching him intently. He shuddered a bit and winced. It looked like he was starting to shrink, then he changed colour, then he grew more hair. Then, sitting where Thomas was, there was a black fox. He was only there for a minute before Thomas was back, lying on the floor, panting. His face was screwed up in pain. Granger was on her knees next to him, helping him sit up, soothing him.

Blaise, Bell and I looked on, worried about our own pain.

After a while, Thomas was back on his feet, eating some chocolate.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Bell asked, looking concerned.

"That bloody hurt." Thomas muttered. Then he grinned. "It was _awesome_!"

"That was really good, Dean." Granger said happily. "So, who's next?"

As Hermione looked around the small group, she saw reluctance, and a small bit of fear. She sighed inwardly.

"I'll do it."

She looked up, straight into Malfoy's eyes. They were alive again, she could see excitement. It made Hermione smile.

"Okay then. Remember to focus on your magic."

Instead of the snarky comment that she had been expecting, Malfoy nodded.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Like Dean, he seemed to shrink and change colour.

He shimmered and landed on the floor.

Then he opened his eyes.

Hermione gasped.

**A/N: **Dun dun DUUUUN! Ok guys, can you guess what animal Mr Malfoy is gonna be? I would love to know what you think about this chapter... Oh yea and for this fanfic, Fred, Tonks and Lupin are alive coz they are awesome, and Katie Bell is in seventh year coz she's cool :D PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello my readers! Sorry about the wait, reality decided to bite me on the ass in the form of my parents... So I got banned from reading Fanfiction until now because I apparently spend too much time on here :D woops... And they threatened to take my laptop off me haha... But I'm back now yay! Enjoy chapter 7! Oh, and pretty please review, they make me write faster :D

Chapter 7

Sitting in front of Hermione, where Draco Malfoy had been standing, was an arctic wolf. His eyes were the exact shade of Malfoy's'; his fur the same colour of his hair. It was astounding. Hermione had expected something obvious, like a serpent, or maybe even a dragon. But he was a beautiful golden-white wolf. She, along with Blaise, Dean and Katie, stood in shock. They hadn't expected Malfoy to become an animal so _pure_. The Malfoy-wolf stood up and walked around the group before shaking his head and turning back into a human.

"That was cool." He said nonchalantly.

_Cool? That was marvellous! _ Hermione thought.

"Mate! I thought you would be a snake!" Blaise laughed.

"Oh, thanks Zabini. Glad I come across that way." Malfoy retorted sarcastically.

Hermione was still standing there, the image of the wolf still before her eyes.

"Hello? Granger? Do I pass?" Malfoy smirked.

"Hm? Oh! Yes, that was very good." Hermione tried to say casually.

"Who's next then?" Malfoy asked.

The rest of the afternoon passed with Hermione, Dean and Malfoy trying to get Blaise and Katie to transform. Those two were still having a fair bit of difficulty. When all five of them were getting frustrated with themselves and each other, Hermione called for a halt.

"Okay guys, we did well today. I think we should stop for today, and show McGonagall on Monday how you guys have done."

Blaise and Malfoy nodded. Dean and Katie smiled at Hermione and they left with Blaise. Hermione ignored Malfoy and went in search of a few books that would help her friends achieve their Animagus form. She settled on a couch under the window, feet tucked underneath her, the sun streaming across her back.

Draco was amazed. He really hadn't expected to transform today. And into a golden-white wolf of all animals. He secretly agreed with Blaise, he also thought he would have been a snake because of everything he had done. But Draco was also relieved. Did this mean that there was something good in him? He wasn't cursed to be a bad person for the rest of his life? But how could he test out this theory?

Granger.

She was still here. He could talk to her... Be kind. Draco had come to realise that she wasn't just a Muggleborn anymore; she was an extremely talented witch. He had seen her fighting in the final battle last year, she had been entirely focussed and untiring. Her aim was deadly and the curses she used were well thought out, almost like they were planned. It was then that Draco had realised that Granger – and the other Muggleborns – were actually true witches and wizards. He had decided then that he was indeed with the wrong side. He knew earlier, like when Potter, Weasley and Granger had been captured and taken to his house, that what he was supposed to be fighting for was wrong, which was why he never turned them in. But seeing Granger in battle brought it all home for him, and he changed sides without hesitation.

Draco decided to talk to her. He walked through the library, searching for Granger. When he found her, he was stopped in his tracks. Granger was sitting beneath a window with sunlight surrounding her slight body. The light made her not-bushy-anymore hair glow golden like her lioness fur. She was bent over a book, reading intently. When she looked up to meet his eyes, she was stunning.

Draco was floored. Since when was Granger beautiful? But the evidence was right there, sitting in front of him.

"Um, hi, Malfoy."

Draco was pulled back to Earth.

"Oh, Granger, didn't see you there." Draco lied.

"Uh-huh." Granger looked sceptical, and returned to her reading.

Draco stepped forward. "Can I sit here?"

Hermione looked up sharply, her eyes shocked and confused. "Here?"

"Did I stutter?" _Oh shit, too rude. Tone it down!_

Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, that was very rude of me. Please forget I said that."

Granger's eyebrows rose, her eyes becoming very round with shock. It was very comical watching her facial expressions. Draco moved forward and sat on the couch beside Granger, who moved tucked her feet closer to her. She looked a little suspicious. Not that Draco blamed her, if he was being honest with himself. He wouldn't trust himself after what he said and done to her.

"So, Granger, what are you reading?" There, that was a safe topic to begin with.

"It's just something to try help Blaise and Katie transform."

"I thought we were taking a break? Stopping for the day?" Draco asked, slightly curious.

"Well, I am the bookworm. I study in my free time. I lose myself in words. It's where I feel most comfortable." She said, shrugging.

"Oh, I agree with you." Draco said.

"What? You agree with _me_?" Granger looked slightly stunned.

"Of course. I, too, enjoy reading and studying in my spare time. It's the one place where I don't have to hide who I am, or be a fake person. I enjoy just being me and reading what I want. Not like when I was growing up. My father forced me to learn all about the Dark Arts, Pureblood families and everything that he thought was worthwhile. I never enjoyed reading until I came to Hogwarts. I had a freedom to explore the library and learn more about everything else. It has been bliss to read here, Draco explained.

Hermione looked at Malfoy, completely shocked at how much he had just opened up to her. He seemed almost... Normal. She also liked the fact that he enjoyed reading. None of the Gryffindor boys did, and it was frustrating trying to find a guy to like her for her love of words. Hermione was starting to look at Malfoy in a different light.

"Okay, so you didn't like the fact that your father was telling you what to read and study, but you still engaged in the Dark Arts?"

Malfoy winced a little. "Yeah, I know, you would think that I would have lavished it all up. To be honest, I have never fully engaged in the Dark Arts. The only time I tried to use and Unforgivable Curse was against Potter in sixth year. I never did manage it though. And since then I refused. I got punished, of course, by my father and the Dar- and Voldemort. But I never killed anybody, or controlled or tortured. I had seen it often enough, stood by and watched it enough, that it felt like I _had_ done it. Like when I watched my aunt Bellatrix and- and you, I felt so helpless, but also like it was my fault. I truly am sorry that I didn't stop her. I've been meaning to apologise since it happened, but I couldn't work up the courage to approach you. I am so sorry."

Hermione sat in silence. Her eyes were starting to prickle a little with unshed tears. This was a completely different side of Malfoy that she was sure no one had seen before. She was amazed at the depth of his words.

"Of course I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. You must believe that! You and your family would have been killed, I know that. I have never blamed you, ever. I don't blame you for anything that you had to do, or plan to do, like with Dumbledore."

The sincerity of her words seemed to have a deep effect on Malfoy. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, looked into her eyes and said "truce?"

Hermione smiled. "Truce... Draco."

**Please review! Ta muchly!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Wow, super hectic week! Loving all the Rugby World Cup fever! GO New Zealand! YAY! Haha, anyway this chapter is dedicated to the one reviewer of my last chapter Arianne4u! Thanks so much for your support :D you made me feel loved! (Lalalupin – you are my sister so your review doesn't count! Thanks anyways! Haha) Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter! Things are gonna get interesting! It's gonna be a long one to say sorry for the long wait and I don't know how soon I can update again. Enjoy :D

Chapter 8

For the next couple of weeks, Hermione and Draco's truce was tentative. It started off with a couple of nods in the hallway or a few polite words exchanged when they were required to work together. All of their hesitation, however, was forgotten after an interesting double Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Having survived the war, Professor Lupin was back as their teacher and Harry, Ron and Hermione were particularly overjoyed with this arrangement. That day, the professor paired the class up with people from another house.

"Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom."

Pansy scowled at Neville.

"Seamus Finnegan, Theo Nott. Tracey Davis, Harry Potter. Blaise Zabini, Katie Bell. Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy." They all shuffled around to their allotted places with some grumbling.

"Right. Today we will be learning how to battle with partners. You will need to trust your partner with your life. I cannot stress this enough. You must _trust_ your partner. You will need to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses, and work with them. I have selected your partner not randomly, but with a good reason. If you have any queries about that, you may see me after class. We will be working on this for a few weeks and at the end, we may have a small demonstration to see how well you have coped."

The half of the lesson was used to question each other about strengths and weaknesses. Hermione was great at offensive spells and thinking up strategies under pressure. Draco was better at defensive spells and he had good reflexes thanks to his Seeker training. They made a good pair. Considering their fragile truce, Hermione was a bit nervous about trusting her former enemy to save her. After the discussion, Lupin asked for a volunteer pair. When no one offered, Draco and Hermione looked at each other and silently agreed.

"We will, Professor." Hermione stood up.

"Excellent! Well, my assistant, whom I have battled with as partners, will be here momentarily. You may discuss any strategies."

Draco and Hermione moved to the other side of the room.

"So, plan?" Draco asked immediately.

"Oh, so I have to plan?" Hermione was miffed.

"Well, it's just that you usually work something brilliant out." He shrugged.

Oh. A compliment. Hm.

"Okay then. Well, I think you should focus on the defence side and I'll stage the attack. But seeing as that is obvious, we could switch after a while."

They put their heads together and whispered about surprises and strategies. Hermione's head shot up when Tonks entered the room.

"Tonks!" Harry and Ron beamed.

"Okay class, Professor Tonks here has taken over as the Transfiguration, and she has agreed to help me here today."

Tonks smiled and nodded, her bubblegum pink hair bobbing. She spotted Hermione and her smile widened to a grin. It looked almost evil.

"Hermione, Draco? Ready? We won't take it easy on you." She said, smirking now.

Draco nodded. Hermione removed her robe and tied her long hair up into a high ponytail. Draco rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, revealing muscular arms. Then Draco stood slightly in front of his partner, to the left. Tonks stood opposite the room from them, Lupin slightly behind. The students were utterly silent, waiting with baited breath. Everyone knew that Draco and Hermione were the brightest students in the school, and they also knew that Tonks was an Auror and Lupin was obviously the DADA teacher. They also were husband and wife. They would do anything to protect the one they loved.

Suddenly a flash of red light swished towards Hermione. Draco's reflexes allowed him to cast a _Protego_ before Hermione counter-attacked. She silently sent an _Impedimenta _hex towards the other pair, which was also deflected. The students watched with wide eyes as Hermione cast spell after silent spell, amazing them with her knowledge. Draco was lightening fast with his protection, and occasionally he would also attack. Tonks was also quick with her defence, and Lupin's skill and aim was deadly.

"_Flipendo! Confringo! Confundus!" _Hermione yelled in quick succession.

"_Incarcerous! Stupefy!"_ Draco also yelled.

"_Protego Maxima!" _ Tonks cried.

"_Locomotor Mortis!" _Lupin attacked.

Draco's legs snapped together, and he fell to the ground, helpless to defend.

Hermione leaped in front of him and cast a shield. Behind her back, Hermione showed Draco the agreed on sign for their switch. As Hermione defended, Draco, still on the ground, attacked with a new found vigour. Suddenly, Hermione's shield faltered. She was struck with a _Stupefy_ and Tonks held Draco at wand point, panting heavily.

Lupin grinned. He, too, was panting.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." He walked over to examine his fallen pupil.

"_Rennervate_."

Hermione's brown eyes snapped open. She frowned in obvious disappointment. Draco was set to normal as well, and they joined the rest of the class, looking dispirited.

"Hey, now, that was an excellent first attempt! You had us both really working." Tonks tried to comfort. The class murmured their agreement.

"Right, next lesson, we will begin training. Class dismissed."

Hermione and Draco left class together, both of them silent. When they were far away enough from the class, Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a statue.

"What-?"

"I just wanted to say thank you." Draco said in a rush.

"What?" Hermione said again.

"For trusting me. I didn't expect that. I think we worked really well together."

Hermione blinked. She did not expect that. Then she beamed.

"Of course I trust you. You haven't given me a reason not to."

"Even after what happened before the war?" Draco looked concerned.

"Yup. We were young, you were an insufferable twit, but I'm over it now." Hermione reasoned.

Draco looked relieved. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Of course. I have to go now, I have class." She smiled once more, then she left.

Draco grinned. He didn't notice the person hiding in the shadows, watching. Draco left, heading towards the library for his free period.

"GRANGER! Hermione! Granger! Shit, where are you? GRANGER!" someone was shouting.

Hermione looked up from her book. She was sitting by the lake, under a nice shady tree. She saw a person sprinting towards her, and she stood up in a panic. Who was hurt? Was Ginny okay? Harry? Ron?

It was Zabini who was racing towards her, and Hermione was confused.

"Blaise? Are you okay?" She asked, running to meet him.

"I'm fine – it's Draco – hurt – cursed – help" Blaise panted, tugging at her hand.

Draco? Blaise was yanking firmly at her hand, so Hermione allowed herself to be forced back into the castle. It was quiet, being a Saturday, and she could dimly hear screaming. Hermione's steps quickened at the sound. Blaise led her to the corridor leading to the library, where there was a crowd of people. McGonagall, Tonks, Lupin, Harry and Ginny were surrounding a writhing body on the ground. She saw a flash of blonde hair, and knew it was Draco. What had happened?

What did Blaise need her for?

Just then, Draco let out a roar. It was filled with pain; hurt, anguish, anger, guilt, _torture_. It was the most heartbreaking sound Hermione had ever heard. It nearly broke her to hear it. It was worse than hearing someone being hit with the _Crutiatus _over and over and over.

"Draco. Draco! Listen to me, look at me." McGonagall was begging.

Harry held Ginny in a tight embrace, both looking horrified.

Tonks and Lupin looked helpless. Hermione stumbled forward, not thinking. She ripped her hand out of Blaise's grasp and knelt down next to Draco. He was thrashing around, his face a deathly white. His hands were bleeding, it looked like he had been clawing at the ground. His eyes were wide open, but they gazed at horrors that no one else could see. He looked so _broken_. His scream hitched, and he convulsed into sobs.

Hermione didn't hesitate. She took Draco's face into her hands and looked deep into his unseeing eyes.

"Draco! Draco, please listen to me. Look at me. I'm here. What you're seeing isn't real. Come back. Look at my eyes. Focus. Draco, please. Not real. Listen to me. Look at me." Hermione was steady in her stream of encouragement, her soft hands smoothing Draco's skin.

The sobbing continued, but the thrashing slowed down. Finally he was laying still, weeping. Hermione still had his face in her hands, and continued to soothe him as she stared into his eyes. The grey started to refocus, and they stared straight into her warm eyes.

"That's it, Draco. Focus on me. Come back. It's no real. I'm here."

Draco closed his eyes, and passed out.

McGonagall stood up and levitated Draco out of Hermione's hands. She hurried away, with Lupin and Tonks on her heels. Hermione sat on the floor, and she started to cry.

She had never known of a pain that intense. She looked up and met Ginny's stare, she was also crying. Blaise and Harry were almost as pale as Draco was. They all looked horrified and helpless. Then Blaise crouched down beside the brown haired witch, and helped her up. In a silent agreement, the four witnesses walked to the Hospital wing, prepared for a long night of waiting.

None of them noticed the smug form standing in the shadow.

**A/N: **PLEASE let me know how I did with this one. I really, really need to know. It was pretty difficult to write so... PLEASE REVIEW! As always, much love from KaylaKay xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you all soooo much for your reviews! They really made me smile :D (yes, it was a silly massive grin that made my lips stick to my braces! And yes, I did look totally stupid!) Oh yea; I do know that Tonks and Lupin are dead, thank you, San , but as I said in an earlier chapter, Tonks, Lupin AND Fred are all alive, because this is the world of FanFiction, and in MY world, they live! :P I also really loved how a couple of you are even suggesting who the "shadow person" is... NOT TELLING! Mwahahaha... Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 9

_Draco was feeling pretty pleased with himself as he wandered towards the library. That day's Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson went amazingly well. He was stunned at how well he and Hermione managed to work together. With a bit more practice, they would be unstoppable. Draco was deep in thought about strategies that he did not notice the person step in front of him. He looked up into a vaguely familiar face that was smirking at him. Draco opened his mouth to ask this person to move, but a wand was shoved into his face. Then there was pain._

_So. Much. Pain._

_Too much._

_Draco felt himself fall slowly to the ground. He heard himself screaming. His eyes were focussed on images that were playing across his vision. His body was thrashing on the hard ground as he entered his own personal Hell._

_A line of Muggleborn were standing in front of a group of Death Eaters. Suddenly, they were all on the ground, screaming and crying, tearing up the grass they were laying on. Spell after spell few at them; some were bleeding, others had limbs hanging limply by their bodies. A little girl lay dead. The screams and scenes were imprinting on Draco as he stood there, helpless._

"Draco. Draco! Listen to me, look at me." A teacher? McGonagall?

_Flashes of green light everywhere. People dropping like flies. It was his fault. He couldn't stop it. He was still screaming, his throat feeling raw. So much blood, bodies, chaos. Pain, death, everywhere. He felt as though he were the one casting those Unforgivables. _

"Draco! Draco, please listen to me. Look at me. I'm here. What you're seei-" Hermione!

_Hermione. Hermione, laying on the ground at Malfoy Manor, bruised, broken, scarred. Crying, screaming, sobbing, yelling. He did nothing. Blood seeping from her arm, staining the floor. The same colour as his. Not muddy. The same. She was dying. Slowly. Screaming! Why can't he move, or help?_

"Focus. Draco, please. Not real. Listen to me. Look at me."

_Draco listened hard to the soothing sound of her soft voice. He felt the smooth skin of her hands on his face. She was begging him. Draco concentrated on focussing his eyes. He was staring straight into a pair of the warmest brown eyes he had ever seen. And they were filled with panic and concern. _

"That's it, Draco. Focus on me. Come back. It's not real. I'm here."

_Draco concentrated on the voice. Hermione. She was helping him. He looked into her eyes, felt one last blast of intense pain, saw the image of her bloodied face, and passed out._

Hermione was sitting outside the Hospital Wing, her head resting drowsily on Blaise's shoulder. They were resting against the wall, sitting on the ground. Ginny was curled up in Harry's lap, asleep. The four of them had been waiting for what seemed like hours for news on Draco. Professors Tonks and Lupin had tried to send the group away, but they had kicked up such a fuss they stopped immediately. Food was sent up shortly after. They had discussed over and over again about what happened, who could have done it, and why. Blaise was stressed that his best friend had been attacked and that he had suffered through so much pain. Hermione was at breaking point; she had helped calm Draco but she had hated seeing her new-found friend so distressed.

"What is taking so long?" Blaise nearly whined for the hundredth time.

"Calm down, Blaise. We know it's hard. He has a lot of recovering to do." Harry mumbled, his eyes closed.

"How can I be fucking calm? My best mate is in there! You can't possibly understand!" Blaise nearly yelled.

Ginny, who had woken up, Harry and Hermione just looked at Blaise.

"Really? We don't know?" Ginny asked, her voice scathing. "Who has been in and out of here since their first year? How many times have we sat out here, waiting for news on whether or not Harry, or Ron or Hermione, was alive, or okay? I believe that we actually _do _know, Zabini."

"Sorry." Blaise mumbled. "It's a first for me, okay?"

Hermione smiled slightly, and she put her head back on his shoulder. "We know."

The four lapsed into silence again.

It was nearly four o'clock in the morning when Madam Pomfrey finally left the Hospital Wing. Ginny was asleep on Harry again, and Blaise was snoring gently. Harry had his eyes closed, but Hermione was wide awake. She looked up and met Madam Pomfrey's patient gaze.

"He's okay." She whispered. "He will be in here for a couple of days, but he will make a full recovery. I think it's time for you lot to go get some sleep. He will still be here in the morning." She looked at the group expectantly.

"Go. Shoo." She waved her hands at them.

Blaise stood up, offering his hand to Hermione. Harry lifted a still sleeping Ginny into his arms. After offering a goodnight, Blaise headed back to the Slytherin dungeons. Harry and Hermione walked in silence to the Gryffindor tower.

Draco woke up slowly, his head throbbing. He tried to lift his hands up to his face, but they felt heavy. He looked down and saw his bruised and bloodied knuckles. His body felt tense. Flashes of what he saw passed through his brain. He groaned.

"Hey." A soft voice whispered.

Draco snapped his head towards the sound, then wished he hadn't as his head spun.

"It's okay, it's just me." Hermione smiled weakly. "How are you feeling."

"Just peachy." Draco moaned.

"Sorry. Stupid question. I've been so worried!"

Draco looked into her eyes. He saw big purple splotches under them. She looked so utterly _exhausted_.

"Did you sleep?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head sheepishly.

"Why? Why were you so worried?"

"Because I care about you. And it was bloody terrifying to see you like that." Hermione's eyes started to water at the memory. She hastily wiped her face.

"Why do you care?" Draco whispered.

"I don't know." Hermione breathed.

Draco took her hand gently. "Thank you. Thank you for caring. You're the only person who does."

She shook her head, fresh tears brimming. "No. Blaise cares. Hell, even Harry and Ginny were concerned. We were all out there, waiting for news. You scared the hell out of us, Malfoy."

Draco smiled weakly. " Malfoy? I prefer Draco, Granger."

Hermione beamed.

Draco sat up and caught her face. "I care about you too," he whispered.

Then he kissed her.

**A/N: **Okay, I know it's short! PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanna know how I did with Draco's visions. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Love, KaylaKay! Xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your reviews/favourites/alerts! They really make me smile :D

So, I'm writing this before the rugby tonight... New Zealand vs France, who is gonna win? Let me know :P (Psst it's gonna be NZ teehee) Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10

_Draco sat up and caught her face. "I care about you too," he whispered. _

_Then he kissed her._

Two days after Draco had tenderly kissed Hermione, he was released from the hospital wing. Blaise was there to catch him up with what he had missed. Draco tried to listen to what his mate was rambling on about but his thoughts were trained on something else.

Hermione.

Draco hadn't seen her since that day. After they had pulled away, Hermione looked panicked and left. Draco could understand fully what she was thinking. He himself was feeling confused. Confused and lonely. He hadn't seen Hermione for two days and he missed their friendship, no matter how tentative it was. But more than that, Draco wanted her. He wanted Hermione to be his girlfriend, and to have a relationship like Potter and Weaslette, though he would never EVER admit that to anyone. As Blaise led Draco to the Great Hall for lunch, Draco was contemplating whether or he should talk to Hermione, or let her think. Then he had an idea. Excusing himself to Blaise, Draco hurtled up to the Owlery.

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Katie. She was deep in thought – thoughts about Draco. She sighed heavily. Hermione knew that she was being unfair to Draco, but when they had kissed two days ago, she freaked. It was nice, sure, but this was Draco Malfoy – bouncing ferret extraordinaire! Yes, she liked him. Yes, he was a nice guy. Yes, he had _changed_. But this wasn't fair. Not that she cared, but how many people in this hall would actually approve of a Slytherin/Gryffindor relationship?

Exactly.

Ron, for starters, would turn purple and splutter in rage. Any other time, his facial expression would be hilarious, but Hermione cringed at the thought. She sighed heavily again.

"You okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"Yeah, just thinking" Hermione blushed.

Ginny just gave the look that said _you are hiding something and I _WILL_ get it out of you!_

Hermione winced. But before she replied, and owl hurled itself through the window and headed towards the Gryffindor table. Everyone watched it as it landed in front of Hermione, looking important. She was hesitant to remove the letter with everyone looking at her. It was strange that this owl was making a delivery now, instead of at breakfast.

While everyone was busy watching Hermione, she didn't notice Draco slip into his seat, looking flushed and panting.

Hermione pulled the letter off the owl and watched it fly away. She opened it and gasped as confetti and flower petals exploded out of the envelope. Then little golden butterflies flew out and circled her head before fluttering away. It really was an exquisite piece of magic. Hermione was awestruck. She pulled out a note.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry we haven't had the chance to talk for a couple of days._

_If you are ready, I would really love to meet up._

_I'll be waiting on the fourth floor, by the painting of the Weeping Willow, during your rounds tonight, 10.30?_

_Only if you're ready,_

_DM_

"Who is that from?" Ginny almost squealed in excitement.

"Oh, um, just a friend." Hermione said vaguely, anxiety and happiness flooding through her. The Great Hall went back to its noise, and Hermione risked a quick glance at Draco.

He was smiling at her. It was a hopeful, yet kind expression, and Hermione loved it. She smiled back and nodded before turning her attention back to her friends.

Draco had sprinted from the Owlery to the Great Hall as soon as the owl had taken off. He had to see her face when she witnessed his magic. He managed to slip in the hall unnoticed and quickly piled a plate with food, looking like he had been there the entire time. Along with everyone else, Draco watched Hermione open her mail. Her face lit up; her eyes wide with excitement and awe. The smile that lit up her face was beautiful. It made Draco smile a little, knowing he had caused it. When she read the note and looked over at him, he was still smiling. She nodded and smiled back, causing Draco to almost burst with happiness. He had made the right choice then. He couldn't wait until he saw her that night.

It was 10.30. Draco was sitting against the wall, directly under the Weeping Willow painting. Hermione should be there any time now. Draco squirmed. He was nervous, yet excited. He planned on telling Hermione exactly how he felt, which was a big deal for him. What if she laughed in his face? What if she rejected him? Draco tried not to think about that, he was trying to focus on how to say what we needed.

10.35

10.40

10.50

11.00

Where the hell was she? Oh, Merlin.

She wasn't coming. This was her answer. She wanted nothing to do with him. Draco was starting to freak out a bit, this wasn't planned. He was just about to give up when he heard running footsteps.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He heard as the footsteps came closer.

Hermione burst into view, her hair flying everywhere and her chest heaving.

"I'm so sorry, some little second year was trying to push another kid's head into a freaking toilet and then Peeves bloody threw plants from the Herbology rooms everywhere – "

"Hey, calm down, its okay," Draco laughed.

Hermione groaned, and slid down the wall to sit next to Draco.

"I thought you would have left by now."

"I'm glad I didn't," Draco whispered.

"I'm glad too." Hermione breathed.

"Hermione, I – um, well I really like you. You were the one who brought me back from that hell. It was your touch, and your voice that kept me sane. That means so much to me. I realised, while I was stuck in that stupid bed, that I want to be with you. If you want. You know, as like a couple, or whatever." Hermione hadn't said anything so Draco continued, slightly frazzled. "It was a stupid idea. Forget I said anything. We can still be friends, right? Coz I would still like to talk to you. Don't – "

Hermione's lips on his silenced Draco.

"You were rambling," Hermione smiled when she pulled away. "And yes, I would really, really like to be with you. Yes, as a couple."

Draco beamed, then pulled her close for another kiss.

He was happy, all memories of that hellish torture banished during those few seconds of bliss.

**A/N: **Hey guys, please review! Would love to have 50 reviews soon :D my goal for the next couple of updates, please help!

As always, love, KaylaKay xx


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hello my beautiful readers! Thanks so much for sticking with me and reviewing! I'm very close to the 50 review mark I believe; my next target is 60! If I get 60 reviews, I will write 2 or 3 chapters while I'm away this week and publish them on the same day! So review my lovelies! Mmmm hokey pokey ice cream...!

ON TO THE CHAPTER! :D

Chapter 11

For the first time in his life, Draco was happy. Hermione had agreed to be his girlfriend, he had a kind of truce with Potter and the Weaslette, he had fully recovered from his attack by the library, and it was nearly Christmas. He was obviously staying at Hogwarts this year, but he wanted Hermione to stay with him. Draco knew that she would go to the Weasley Burrow for the holidays, and he had no idea how to ask her to stay. The two had not gone public with their relationship yet, and Draco was concerned about how people would react to the news that the Gryffindor Golden girl was dating the Slytherin Snake.

As he walked the halls of Hogwarts, looking for Hermione, he considered convincing his new girlfriend to go public. It would be best to get it over and done with, and the people who really mattered already knew. Potter grudgingly approved, while Girl Weasley was ecstatic. Blaise was shocked but happy for his mate. Weasley was enraged, but after a few calming words from Potter, Ginny and Hermione, he accepted it. Theo and Daphne were bewildered but knew that their friend deserved some happiness, from wherever, and they fully supported Draco.

As he was walking, Draco didn't see the shadowy figure following. Just as they raised their wand, Hermione came bounding around the corner, knocking into Draco. The figure slowly retreated, stowing their weapon away.

Hermione was rushing to find Draco, her excitement causing her to almost skip, as she put a letter she just received into her pocket. She rounded a corner quickly, bouncing straight into her boyfriend. She looked up and beamed as his strong arms caught her and held her up. A flash of a cloak caused Hermione to look over Draco's shoulder. She saw a person putting something into their robes and backing away, their eyes on the couple. Her eyes narrowed as she put her arms around Draco's neck protectively.

"Hey, Hermione," Draco smiled slightly, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards, missing what she just saw.

"Hello," Hermione breathed, her excitement mounting again. "I have the best news!"

"Uh oh. What did you do?" Draco joked.

"Thank you for your undying trust! I, for your information, have pulled off the impossible!"

"Of course you have. And, incidentally, what is the impossible?"

"A Malfoy and the Weasley's spending the holiday together!" Hermione whispered.

Draco just stared at her, at a loss for words. "I – uh, what? – you?"

Hermione looked worried. "I mean, is that okay? I owled Mrs Weasley to tell her that I would be staying here for the holidays and she was guttered, and asked why. I told her the truth, she is like another mother to me, and she invited you!"

"Um, did you tell her it was, well, _me_?" Draco asked.

"Yes! And she seemed very enthusiastic in her reply. She said to tell you that you are more than welcome to come and stay with us and that she would love to meet you."

Draco looked worried. "And, how many Weasley's will there be?"

"Um, all of them, plus spouses." Hermione gave an innocent smile.

"_ALL_? Merlin, I have to deal with _all_ of them at once? They absolutely despise my family."

"Well, they did, but Mrs Weasley has promised that they will all be on their best behaviour, and that the war is behind us now, so there should be no more rivalry." Hermione looked hopeful.

Draco sighed. On the one hand – he would be spending the holiday with Hermione, and a family. But on the other – it was a family who hated him, no matter what. Then he had a conniving thought.

"Okay. But on one condition."

Hermione's eyes widened with excitement, and she nodded with enthusiasm.

"Right, we go public. Today, at dinner. We will walk into the Great Hall at dinner, holding hands, and I will eat dinner with you at the Gryffindor table." Draco stated, as he watched Hermione's face fall slightly, her smile fading slowly.

"You – you want to do that _today?_" Hermione gasped.

The blonde nodded.

"Okay then. Let's do it!"

Later that day, Hermione secretly met with Draco in an alcove near the Great Hall.

"Ready?" Draco smirked.

Hermione took a deep breath, straightened her robes and patted her hair. "Yes." She said simply.

He took her hand and led her towards the doors. A few people were near the doors, and they halted, staring with mouths open. Draco smirked again at them. Hermione's hand was trembling a little, and he rubbed smooth circles with his thumb. They entered the Hall and were greeted with silence, then mutters and glares and stares. Then there was a wolf whistle from the Gryffindor table, and the hall erupted into chatter. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and they moved to her House's table. The Slytherin's watched with disgust and disdain as their fellow housemate sat with the enemy. In a show of loyalty, Blaise stood from where he was sitting with Daphne and Theo, and walked to sit beside Draco, next to Potter. His two friends followed suit, sitting in between Hermione and Ginny. The Hall watched again as Harry Potter shook both Theo's and Blaise's hands and greeted them all warmly.

What. The. Hell.

There were many gasps, mutters and bewildered faces as the two Houses of Hogwarts united. But what shocked the majority of Hogwarts was when the rest of Gryffindor house welcomed the four Slytherins with pats on the back, and shoulder clapping. Obviously, Harry Potter influenced his House.

Up at the Staff Table, Professor McGonagall watched with a small smile.

"There you go, Albus. It has begun."

**A/N: **I am so sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I am deathly tired and stressed with school. Wish me luck on the next couple of chapters! Please review,

KaylaKay xxx


	12. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! Don't worry, there us a chapter going up straight after this, I just wanted to answer my reviews from last chapter! I really appreciate your support and words! Hang in there with me and I hope I don't disappoint! Love, KaylaKay xxxxxxxx**

Wolvesdrinktea – COOL NAME! Thanks heaps for your review! (BTW their Christmas is in winter! :P)

Schmoopygirl – Thank you so much! Your review really gave me a confidence boost with my writing. I really appreciate your words!

Thfourteenth – Thanks hun!

LyndahJune – What does OMR mean? (Don't hurt me if I should know!) And thanks for your review!

HPAsherra – I'm not telling! You'll have to keep reading ;) I hope I do well with the Christmas chapter.

Hunter1978 – Thank you! And school is okay, thanks for that! Two weeks holiday now! YAY!

Shivvy – It's great to know that one of my first reader/reviewers is still hanging around! Thank you for your support xxx keep reading!

SouthernMama – Thank you so much! I'll try to update more often!

Lalalupin – Thanks Sis! I'm grateful for your support!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who alerted/favourited/reviewed my last chapter! Love you all :D

Chapter 12

Finally, a week after Hermione and Draco had made their relationship public, the gossip died down and the couple were able to relax. Their relationship had been happily accepted by every house except for Slytherin. Only Blaise, Theo and Daphne were happy to spend time with Draco; the rest of his house avoided him for the most part, or tried to hex him. Draco didn't care about that, but when Pansy and a 6th year boy tried to curse Hermione, he got angry.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting in the library with Hermione while she studied, sketching. Hermione was somewhere in the maze of bookshelves, hunting down some book for History of Magic. Draco was concentrating hard on his drawing when he heard a thump, then a muffled cry of pain. His head shot up, and he cocked it to the side, listening hard. There was a whimper, then silence. Draco got to his feet and moved cautiously towards where he heard the sounds, pulling his wand out as he walked. He rounded a corner and froze. Hermione was silently battling with a 6th year Slytherin. Pansy lay unconscious nearby. Hermione, whose hair was wild, was battling her hardest while trying to back away from the strong arms of the Slytherin. Draco was furious. How dare they corner his girlfriend and attack her! A protective urge forced Draco to move. He threw himself in front of Hermione, and cast spell after spell against the burly boy. Finally, Draco managed to stun him, causing him to fall next to Pansy. Behind him, Hermione slid to the floor, shaking.<p>

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, crouching down beside her.

Hermione nodded, "I'm more out of shape than I thought."

Draco smirked, "I doubt that. Anyway, what happened?"

"I was trying to get a book when Pansy appeared at one end of the aisle and that boy –"

"Vaisley", Draco interrupted.

"- yes, him. Anyway, Vaisley was at the other end, the kind of boxed me in. I stunned Pansy straight away, she's not very smart, but Vaisley moved closer and closer, trying to grab me, but also trying to hex me. Then you turned up." Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. "Thank you Draco."

"Anytime," he replied lightly, but Draco's insides were burning. Someone was going to pay for that.

* * *

><p>The next day was a Saturday. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Katie, Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Neville and Luna were heading to Hogsmeade, ready for Christmas shopping. They were all covered in scarves, gloves and jacket, as it was snowing and very windy. Hermione was comfortable, cuddled up beside Draco as they walked. It was a week till Christmas, and everyone who was going home for the Holidays were to leave the next morning. Hermione was bubbling with excitement at the thought of spending Christmas with Draco, even though he was slightly terrified of being with the Weasleys. He had never spent the holiday with anyone other than his mother and father. This year, though, there was going to be a mass of people: Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his girlfriend Ellie, Percy and Penelope, Fred and George, who had invited Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Ron and Katie Bell, Harry and Ginny, and now, Hermione and Draco. But, Hermione told him hesitantly, on Christmas day more people would come over for lunch: Tonks, Lupin and their son Teddy, the Weasley's Great Aunt Muriel, The Lovegood's from over the hill, including Neville and his grandmother, and others that Hermione had forgotten.<p>

Draco was very nervous indeed.

Walking to Hogsmeade, Draco considered what to get his girlfriend. He wanted to go all out; but he knew she wouldn't accept very expensive presents, and he didn't want the Weasleys to think that he was flashing his money around.

_Wait, what?_ Draco paused his thinking. _Do I actually care about the Weasleys accepting me?_ Draco pondered this, then he decided that yes, he wanted to be accepted. Hermione had expressed to him that this family was considered as hers; she had known them all throughout her school life, and they helped her through the war, so Draco wanted to make peace with them for her sake.

The group around Draco was chattering happily. He decided to tune in, and see if he could get any ideas about presents for Hermione.

"so excited that you're coming, Hermione!" Ginny was gushing.

"Me too. I wasn't going to come, I wanted to stay with Draco."

"I'm glad Mum invited him. He's a nice guy."

"Don't tell him that. You will inflate his already large ego!" The girls laughed.

"WHAT?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Ron, who was turning purple.

"That _ferret_ is going to the Burrow?"

_Oh, shit._ Draco thought. He turned to look at Hermione, who was looking guilty.

"Oh come on, Ron. Get over it. Mum invited him and –"

"GET OVER IT? Ginny, Hermione invited a Death Eater into our house-"

"You idiot! MUM invited him!" Ginny yelled at her brother.

This stopped Ron short. Draco shifted uncomfortably. He thought that Wealsey had known.

"_Why_? Why would Mum –"

"Because the war is over, moron. And Draco isn't a Death Eater. You know full well that he changed sides."

"Yeah, well, that's beside the point!"

"Beside the point? Why, you –"

By this point, everyone had drifted away, not wanting to get in the middle of the fiery spat between siblings. Draco felt awkward, and slightly smug. He was secretly heartened by Ginny sticking up for him, and he felt smug for annoying the Weasel.

The group moved down the main road of the little town. Hermione suggested that they all go into the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer, then decide where to head to. They had just found a table and crowded around it, when Fred and George turned up, loudly.

"HELLO HOGWARTIANS!" Fred yelled.

"Why, Fred, I do believe that we have a few greenies in the mix."

"Greenies George? Why, I do believe you are right."

"And a Ravenclaw too. What is this, little minions?"

"Surely not –"

"House unity –"

"Unity of Houses –"

"Friends with enemies –"

"And all that garbage?" The twins chorused together.

Ginny and Hermione were laughing, but Theo, Blaise, Daphne and Draco felt uneasy. It was true.

"No worries, mates –"

"We won't do anything –"

"Much –"

"While you are with this lot anyway..."

Fred and George conjured up more chairs and sat with the large group.

"And we hear that a certain –" Fred started,

"Blonde ferret –" George continued,

"By the name of Draco Malfoy –"

"Is dating the fair maiden –"

"The Princess of Brains –"

"The golden lioness –"

"Miss Hermione Granger!" They, again, chorused.

Hermione blushed a little.

"Oh, so it is true!" The twins shared identical evil grins.

"EXCUSE US!" They yelled, before each grabbing one of Draco's arms and dragging him away.

"Uh, oh." Hermione mumbled, watching the twins take her boyfriend away. She couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive.

"So, Mister Malfoy –"

"We have a couple of things –"

"That you need to know."

Draco really found it creepy when the twins finished each other's sentences. And he felt worried about what the pranksters were going to do to him.

"We consider Hermione to be our little sister –" Fred began.

"And, like Ginny, we would do anything for her –" George continued.

"So if someone, let's say _you_, for example –"

"Mess up Hermione's feelings –"

"Hurt her in any way –"

"Then we would hurt you –"

"A million times worse –"

"And so will Mum –"

"and Dad –"

"And Bill –"

"And Fleur –"

"Even Percy –"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Draco interrupted. "I appreciate how much your family cares for Hermione. I really do. But I have no intention of hurting her. I have changed from the arrogant prick, if you can believe me. She's the only person who cares for me, apart from Blaise, who is like my brother. My own mother left me after the war, and I intend to hang on to Hermione. I really, really care for her, and would do anything for her!"

Fred and George looked at him, questioning his sincerity. Then they both beamed

"Good on ya –"

"But still, you would have to face us –"

"Not to mention the wrath of Harry –"

"And Ron –"

"Oh, and you know all about Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex –"

Draco grinned. The twins really weren't that bad.

On the way back to Hogwarts, all of them exhausted, carrying their full shopping bags, Hermione turned to Draco.

"I forgot to ask earlier, what did the twins want?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual threat on my life."

"Really, they did that for me?"

"Yeah, they adore you. They went through everyone who would murder me, or hex me, or Merlin forbid, castrate me, which was all of the Weasleys, plus Harry."

Hermione looked up at him with shinning eyes. "I can't believe they think that much of me."

Draco stared into her eyes. "Everyone loves you. Even me."

**A/N: **Thanks guys! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers! Every review I get fills me with happiness :D teehee!

To Wolvesdrinktea: Don't worry, I got a little confused myself, I live in New Zealand! I would love to be able to do what Fred and George and you and your brother do!

To almost all of my reviewers: I LOVE FRED AND GEORGE TOO! That's why I had to include them :D

LyndahJune: Thank you for clearing that up :P I totally get it now! Teehee

Thank you, Blibbering Humdinger!

Thank you, Shivvy!

Anyways, next chapter! And it's Christmas time for the people of the Wizarding World! (But not for us. I mean seriously people, it's October, no need for Christmas sales yet!)

Chapter 13

Hermione was shocked. "You... What?"

Draco also looked shocked. "Um. Never mind." He strode off towards the castle quickly, leaving Hermione lost in her thoughts.

_Did Draco just imply that he loved me?_ Hermione thought wildly. _Oh Merlin. Does he really feel the same way that I feel about him?_ She was confused. Wait, did she love Draco?

Merlin, help her.

* * *

><p>The next day, neither Draco nor Hermione had mentioned what Draco had said. At breakfast, sitting at the Gryffindor table, Draco was withdrawn, looking pale, and Hermione guessed that he was nervous about meeting all of the Weasleys.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" She asked him quietly.

Draco looked at her, dark circles under his eyes. "What?"

"Are you okay? Did you sleep at all? No offense, but you look terrible. Are you nervous?"

Draco gave a weary chuckle. "I'm fucking terrified. This is the one family that hates mine. We have never, ever gotten along. I'm worried that this is a ploy to get me on their territory, where they will torture me in turn, then string me up by my balls and laugh at me. Of course I didn't sleep!"

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Oh, is that all?"

"IS THAT ALL? What do you mean, _is that all_?" Draco sneered.

"Oh, relax, would you? I was kidding. You know, humour, ha ha? No? "

Draco glared at her.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But really, they will do no such thing to you."

"Oh? And you can promise me that, can you?"

"I can. They wouldn't want to hurt me. And I would never let them hurt you." Hermione soothed, leaning against his shoulder. He relaxed at her warmth, and leaned down so that his cheek rested on her soft hair.

* * *

><p>There was a large group sitting in a compartment on the train. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Katie, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Lune, Blaise, Theo and Daphne were all crowded into the small room. Draco was sitting next to the window with Hermione on his lap, because of the lack of seats. He had absolutely no problem with this situation, and he could see Harry had no reservations about Ginny perching on his own lap. But Draco was quiet, thinking. Hermione sensed this, as she put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her.<p>

"Relax. Everything will be okay, Draco."

When he looked like he was going to reply, Hermione pressed her lips gently against his. He responded enthusiastically, only to have Hermione magically ripped away from him. Blaise had levitated Hermione out of his mate's arms and safely into his own, and grinned.

"Mate, seriously, you guys aren't actually alone! Feel for us onlookers."

Hermione was bright red, squirming uncomfortably on Blaise's lap. He let her go with a smile, then went back to talking to Theo, while everyone else laughed. Hermione stumbled back to Draco, and sat down.

"That was embarrassing." She murmured.

For the rest of the journey, Draco managed to forget about his worries, and laughed and chatted with the rest of his new friends. But as the train pulled up to the station, and everyone scrambled to put on scarves and gloves, he started to freak out again. And again, Hermione sensed this. She put her gloved hand into his, and squeezed it tight. He looked down at her and she smiled encouragingly. He took a deep breath, and they stepped off the train. He spotted the red haired family immediately, and was relieved when he only saw four of them. He could deal with them in small doses. Ginny and Ron were quickly embraced by Mrs Weasley, followed by Harry, then Hermione and Katie. Draco stood back as he watched Hermione be hugged warmly by Mr Weasley, then Fred and George. Mrs Weasley caught sight of him and beamed.

"Oh, I'm so glad you decided to join us!" She cried in delight, and rushed forward to hug him. Draco was shocked. Apart from Hermione, he had never really been hugged before. It felt nice to have a motherly figure that was actually happy to see him. He looked over at Hermione when little Mrs Weasley pulled away, and saw that she look happy and smug.

_I told you so!_ She mouthed.

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled sheepishly. Mr Weasley came forward then, and gripped his hand strongly. "Draco. Nice of you to come along," he said warmly.

"Thank you for having me, sir." Draco responded sincerely.

Everyone gathered their trunks and followed the Weasleys to their hired cars for the ride back to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>"Right, Harry, you're in with Ron as usual. Hermione, dear, and Katie, there's a bed each in Ginny's room for you. Charlie will share with Bill. Fred and George, sorry dears, but you will be in with Percy, and Penelope and Ellie will share with Alicia and Angelina, when they all arrive, and Draco dear, you can have the twins' room. That should make everyone comfortable."<p>

"Oh, Mum! Not with the twat!" Fred – or George – grumbled.

"Mrs Weasley, I have no problem sharing," Draco said quickly, not wanting anyone to think anything bad of him.

"Not at all dear!" Mrs Weasley said, but Draco was adamant.

"Oh, all right, you can share with Ron and Harry, okay boys?" Harry nodded straight away, but Ron only agreed when Harry smacked him on the back of the head.

Everyone quickly dispersed. Draco followed Harry and Ron up the flights of stairs to the top floor. Ron looked over at him and gave him a warning glance before opening his bedroom door. It was... Cosy, to say the least. Too. Much. Orange. Really, the Chudley Cannons? Weren't they the worst team in the league? But Draco said nothing.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were great. They spent hours outside, either flying or having snowball fights. Draco had never had such great food. Mrs Weasley was an amazing cook; he had never eaten as much as he had over the past few days ever. Everyone was comfortable, and Draco was relaxing, when the rest of the family arrived.<p>

First, Charlie and Ellie apparated from Romania. There were squeals of delight from Mrs Weasley as she greeted her son and his girlfriend. Ginny and Hermione were ecstatic to have another female to talk to. Then Bill and Fleur arrived, bringing news of Fleur's pregnancy, which caused more squealing from the women. Finally, Percy, Penelope, Alicia and Angelina all arrived at once, and the Burrow was filled to capacity with red heads and their other halves. Things were tense at first with Bill, Charlie and Percy. After all, Bill had been savaged by the Death Eater werewolf, Greyback, and Percy had been trapped working for the Ministry when it had been taken over by Voldemort. It didn't help that Draco had teased and tormented Alicia, Angelina and Penelope at Hogwarts either. Hermione was great though. Bill, Charlie and Percy were protective of her, first glaring at Draco when she explained their relationship, then trying to argue with her. She was patient with them, talking about how Draco had changed, and that she completely trusted him. The elder Weasley boys obviously trusted Hermione's judgement, as they quickly warmed to Draco after that.

Draco breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Only two days to go until Christmas. Nothing could go wrong here, right?

Wrong. Very, Very, wrong.

**A/N: **Please review! I would love your responses, and I swear, that if I get enough, I will put up the actual Christmas chapter up really soon! Oh, and I tried my hand at a cliff-hanger... Thoughts? Love, KaylaKay xxx


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks to all my reviews/alerts/favourites!

LyndahJune – Thank you for your enthusiasm! I really enjoy your reviews :D

Mahna Mahna – Thank you! I would love to see your cliff-hanger dance! Oh, and I have one of those too :D it's fun! And thank you for telling me my writing has improved, it's nice to get that sort of feedback :D but why can't I write a damn English Essay? WHY?

PenguinSplash – Thank you for your honesty, which is all I ask for in a review! I actually agree with you; after I uploaded that chapter I realised it was too dramatic teehee

Thfourteenth – Thank you! I'm also excited :D I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Okay, I'm gonna have to dedicate this chapter to my amazing little sister Lalalupin. She has read and reviewed nearly all of my chapters, and she has supported me from the beginning :D love ya sis! (add cheesy aws NOW!)

Chapter 14

On Christmas morning, everyone woke up to a bright, cold day. Hermione looked out of the window of Ginny's room and smiled at the sight. The land around the Burrow was completely covered in pristine snow. She knew that sometime during the day, everyone would be out there, attacking each other with snow. She couldn't wait.

"Hermione! Come on! Presents! And FOOD!" Ron bellowed as he ran down the stairs. Hermione laughed to herself as she hurriedly got dressed into jeans and one of Draco's big sweatshirts. She put on her Gryffindor slippers and hurried down the stairs. As she got there, everyone had just gathered around the huge tree in the middle of the living room.

"Merry Christmas!" she beamed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" came the chorused reply.

Hermione spotted Draco in amongst the red, and made her way over to him. Because there wasn't much room anywhere else, Hermione found herself on Draco's lap again. Not that either of them minded.

"Right. Presents." Mrs Weasley declared. She used her wand to send a parcel to each person sitting in the room, stating that they were from herself and Mr Weasley. Draco was shocked when a present threw itself at him. He looked over at Mrs Weasley, who smiled and nodded. Draco grinned in return, hoping to convey his thanks later. Everyone ripped into their gifts, laughter and merriment surrounding the large gathering. Draco opened his slowly, wondering what it could be. Pausing, he looked around and saw everyone with the famous Weasley Jumper, all with personalised features. Draco went back to his and pulled out an emerald green knitted jumper with a silver dragon stitched on the front. He took a moment to look at it, remembering the times he had teased Ron about these jumpers. He never realised how jealous he actually was. He had never received a present that had been created with this much warmth and love. He looked up and saw Hermione smiling at him, as if reading his mind. She leaned down and pecked him quickly on the lips, then rested her forehead on his.

"Okay! These ones are from Fred and George. Please be careful!" Mrs Weasley cautioned.

Draco and Hermione hesitated, looking around at everyone. The group were looking warily at their packages, then at the twins, who were sitting there trying to smile innocently. Carefully, Harry peeled back his wrapping paper, then smiled in relief.

"It's okay!"

With this declaration, everyone ripped into their gifts. Hermione had received a lovely silk scarf and a pair of earrings. Draco received a book. It looked homemade. Draco read the title and burst out laughing, the first genuine laugh many of the people assembled had ever heard.

"Look, _How the Brothers murdered their Sister's ex-boyfriend. A guide to getting away with Murder!_" Draco chuckled.

Everyone burst out laughing, looking at the twins' hand drawings on the cover on the cover of the book of what looked like a bunch of red headed people chasing after a blonde haired man.

"Fred! George!" Hermione groaned.

"Hey, it's okay, Hermione! It's hilarious." Draco soothed.

"Well, can't say that we aren't relieved." Fred breathed.

"Yea, we thought that you might hex us at least!" George added.

"Okay, now," Mrs Weasley interrupted, "I think we should each hand out presents to our partners."

Everyone gathered their specific gifts, and the couples spread out a little for privacy.

Hermione and Draco curled up next to each other on the floor, leaning up against the wall.

"Um, do you want to go first?" Draco asked nervously.

Hermione nodded, then thrust a package into her boyfriend's hands. "It's not much," she said, blushing.

Curious, Draco opened his gift. He smiled, a big heartfelt smile. It was a large photograph that showed him and Hermione, cuddled together, smiling at the camera and standing by the lake. Every now and then, Draco would kiss Hermione's forehead, and she would look up at him and smile. The real Draco watched in wonder. It was amazing. He turned it over and saw a note.

_Draco,_

_I cannot express in words how much you mean to me._

_Ever since you came into my life, in our first year, you have plagued my thoughts and dreams. At first they were not happy thoughts, but now, you are mine. You protect me, and hold me tight, like you're the only person who can. _

_Draco, I love you._

_Hermione_

Draco looked at the words, stunned. She loved him. _SHE LOVED HIM!_ He looked over at Hermione, and saw she was watching him intently, biting her lip. Draco leaned over and caught her in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his chest. Draco poured his heart and soul into the kiss.

When they broke apart, panting slightly, Draco looked into her beautiful brown eyes and said, "I love you."

Hermione stared back in shock. The she leaped into his arms again, hugging him tight. "I love you." She whispered back.

They stayed like that until Draco shifted slightly to give his girlfriend her present.

She opened it excitedly. She opened a long, narrow box and pulled out a locket. She opened it, curious, and looked at the photos in side. On the left side was a photo of her, Ron, Harry and Ginny, all grinning and waving at the camera. On the right side was a photo of Draco and Hermione hugging.

Hermione was stunned. Then she turned to Draco and held it out to him, wordlessly asking him to put it on her. He did, his hands gentle. Then he kissed her neck. Hermione looked in the box again and pulled out a matching ring, which she put on the middle finger of her right hand. If fit perfectly. Hermione looked at Draco and they smiled at each other.

Everyone looked like they had finished opening presents, but Draco stood up. "Umm. I just wanted to thank everyone for accepting me. I know that I haven't been the nicest person to any of you –"

"Hear hear!" Ron and Harry mumbled.

"Right, anyway, I thought I would do something that was meaningful for you, as a family." With that, he pulled his wand and something small out of his pocket. Using his wand, he enlarged the small thing until it was quite huge. He turned it around to face the group. Draco looked kind of embarrassed, as well as nervous.

Everyone sat in shock. Draco was holding an incredible sketch of everyone. Sitting at the front was Mr and Mrs Weasley, smiling and holding hands. Ginny stood on their left, with Harry next to her. Ron stood to their right, with Katie next to him. Directly behind Mr and Mrs Weasley stood the twins, with their respective partners on each side. On their left stood Bill and Fleur, and on their right, Percy, Penelope, Charlie and Ellie. Next to Fleur stood Hermione, but there was a gap next to her.

"Draco. This. Is... Astonishing!" Mrs Weasley breathed, tears in her eyes. Everyone snapped out of their shock and agreed quickly.

Mr Weasley cleared his throat, "Draco, where are you in this magnificent portrait?"

Draco looked shocked. "Oh, uh, I thought, just, family, you know?" He stumbled.

Mrs Weasley looked horrified. "You better put yourself in that picture young man! You're family now too!"

Draco nodded numbly, not expecting this reaction.

Hermione beamed at him with tears in her eyes.

Draco couldn't have been happier.

The rest of the day passed with an enormous lunch thanks to Mrs Weasley, followed by spending the afternoon outside in the snow, as Hermione predicted. By dinner, many of the Weasley's other guests had arrived, with Mrs Weasley showing of her new family portrait proudly. After another huge dinner, where a marquee was set up outside, with heating spells, everyone returned indoors to wind down. Mr and Mrs Weasley were saying goodbye to their guests, Harry and Ginny were talking quietly, sitting on the couch together. Bill and Fleur were talking to Percy, Penelope, Charlie and Ellie. Fred, George, Ron, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were playing a game of Exploding Snap. Hermione and Draco were sitting on the ground where they were that morning. Hermione was lying down with her head on Draco's lap. She was nearly asleep, Draco playing gently with her hair. It was silent for a while. Hermione tensed suddenly, sitting up.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Draco asked, forehead creased in concern.

Hermione looked around wildly. Suddenly, she slumped back down. Draco managed to catch her head before she knocked it.

Then she screamed. It was unlike anything he had heard before. But it was over in a heartbeat. Harry and Ginny jumped over the couch in a second, throwing themselves to where Hermione was. She was now convulsing silently on the ground, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, mouth open. Everyone was in shock. Draco was bellowing in shock. Lupin and Tonks came barrelling back into the room, closely followed by Mr Weasley, and Mrs Weasley who was holding baby Teddy.

"Move!" Lupin yelled.

Everyone backed away, except for Draco, who was watching his girlfriend in horror. Lupin and Tonks pulled their wands out, and began mumbling incantations under their breath. Hermione twitched harder, thrashing on the ground, now whimpering. Lupin and Tonks continued. Slowly, Hermione started to calm down. Then, suddenly, she fell limp.

"Is she okay?" Draco asked hoarsely.

Lupin shrugged. "We need to get her into bed, then we will get a MediWitch to come examine her. Tonks levitated Hermione up, and everyone backed away when she turned around. She headed up the stairs, followed by Mrs Weasley, who had given the baby to Ginny, Fleur, Penelope and Draco.

Harry turned to the people left in the room. "What the _fuck_ is THAT?"

They all turned to see where he was looking. On the family portrait, there was what looked like claw marks where Hermione and Draco stood.

They all looked at each other, horrified.

**A/N: **Please review! How was it? Was Christmas okay? Who attacked Hermione and how? PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Just to let you know that I'm going away for a week or so, and then it's into exams when I get back... Oh joy! So, what I'm getting at is that I may not be updating for a while :( But don't hate me! I will do my very best to keep this going :D Anywho, dedication for this chapter goes to Thfourteenth, who is my 80th reviewer! YAY! *Confetti* *Fireworks* *Chocolate*

Thanks heaps to everyone who reads and alerts/favourites/reviews my story, you are all amazing!

Chapter 15

Harry stood in the living room of the Burrow, staring down at the spot his best friend had been cursed. There was a small patch of blood staining the wooden floor, the only reminder of Hermione's curse. Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fleur, Tonks and Lupin were all still upstairs, helping Hermione. Penelope, Alicia, Angelina and Katie were sitting on the couches, whispering to each other. Harry was left holding his godson, who, at the moment, was sporting bright red hair. The Weasley men were outside, searching their land for anything suspicious, which was difficult due to the falling snow. There were footsteps coming down the stairs, and Harry turned to see Draco enter the room. There was no doubt about it, he looked like shit. His hair was messy, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked horrified. Harry noticed that there were several long scratches down his arms that were bleeding.

"It's your blood?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up, confused. Harry nodded to the patch on the floor. Draco shrugged, used his wand to clean it up, and then heal the marks on his arms.

"Hey, you okay?" Harry asked, nudging Draco. Teddy gurgled at him.

Draco shook his head. "Lupin thinks that the curse was a form of the Cruciatus. They don't know what happened though, or how much pain she was in. But from the look on her face, it was horrible."

Harry sighed heavily. What a way to end Christmas. Draco looked at the floor Hermione had been laying with him, his mind heavy with the memories of her torture. Harry patted his shoulder comfortingly. Draco attempted a smile at him, then turned and headed back up the stairs, Harry watching sadly.

* * *

><p>Draco hesitated before entering the room. As he opened the door, he heard soft conversations, and his curiosity caused him to enter. Tonks and Lupin were standing together on one side of Hermione's bed, talking with her softly. <em>Talking to her.<em> Hermione was awake! Draco hurried to her side, taking her hand in his.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

His girlfriend nodded. "I'm just worn out. That was not a very nice curse."

"Hermione, we need to know what happened. What you felt, or saw." Lupin told her gently.

She nodded bravely and began to speak. "It was like a vision but it hurt like the Cruciatus. I was seeing images like my parents being brutally murdered, Harry and Ron being killed, all of the Weasley's as well... And Draco. Everyone I loved was getting killed, and it really hurt. I was being tortured with these visions; they were very real to me. In fact, if you all weren't here right now, I would have believed that I was alone. It was ten times worse than being Crucioed."

Draco sat in horror. His girlfriend had been put through hell. As Hermione looked down though, Draco had a feeling she wasn't telling them everything. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hermione, dear, we are going to leave and let you get your rest. The other girls will sleep somewhere else tonight." Mrs Weasley said, before kissing Hermione on the cheek, and gesturing for everyone to leave. Draco was the last to stand, but the pressure Hermione had on his hand made it impossible for him to move.

"No! Don't leave. Please." Hermione begged. Draco sat back down immediately. Mrs Weasley was about to protest, but Ginny quickly grabbed her mother's arm and dragged her out of the room. When Fleur closed the door after her, Draco climbed on the bed next to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her protectively. She laid her head on his chest, breathing deeply, taking in his musky scent.

"Hermione, are you sure your okay?" Draco whispered.

"Mmm. It was just... hard, you know? Seeing everyone I loved dead," she choked.

"Hey, it's okay now." Draco soothed.

Hermione broke down. She sobbed and sobbed, clinging onto Draco's shirt, the images running through her mind non-stop. Draco held onto her tighter, whispering soft, calming words to his distraught witch. Finally, she settled, falling asleep. Draco lay there, holding her close, knowing that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep that night.

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling refreshed. She glanced at Draco beside her, feeling embarrassed. She had no idea what to expect today, or how everyone would react. She moved slightly, causing Draco to look at her. He looked terrible, even worse than he did the night before.

"Draco, did you get _any_ sleep?" she asked, concerned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Maybe... For about five minutes." He shrugged.

Hermione was unimpressed. "Why? It's not good for you to be getting no sleep, Draco."

He smirked. "I'm hungry." And he rolled out of bed. Hermione followed suit, patting her hair down.

As Draco took her hand and led her down the stairs, towards the kitchen, she noticed the fading scratch marks on his arms. She gasped, horrified.

"Did I do that?" She asked.

Draco shrugged again. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Hermione bit her lower lip as they got closer to the kitchen.

There, they could hear a large group of people talking and cutlery and plates clinking. Hermione's hand tightened on his, signalling her worry. Draco stopped and pulled her close, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Find that Gryffindor bravery, lioness. This is just your family."

She nodded absently, knowing that he didn't understand her hesitation. Hermione knew that she couldn't let a certain person in that room know that she was badly shaken up by her experience. Just like she couldn't tell anyone that she knew who cursed her.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm really sorry that it's short; it's nearly 11 at night, I'm dead tired and I have an early flight tomorrow! Please be forgiving! I promise that next time it will be more interesting and explanatory! But, as always, please review this for me! There is a little button just below... Right there! Click it, and let me know your thoughts about what you think will happen next!


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry, it's been almost 12 days since I last updated... School has KILLED ME with all these damn assessments! But hey, I passed level 3! (To all my NZ readers; you know what I mean :D) So, hopefully this chapter explains a little bit, and maybe we find out suspects...

Thanks heaps to MARTINA MALFOY LESTRANGE! I am so touched and grateful for your reviews; and the fact you reviewed my first eight chapters. You pushed my review mark to 90! YAY! Thank you so so so so so much! And I want to let you know, Martina, that no matter how many reviews I get, they will always make me happy! *enter happy dance here*

Anywho... Next chapter!

Chapter 16

Draco led Hermione into the kitchen. The loud noises from conversations and cutlery on plates stopped when everyone saw her. Hermione stood in the doorway awkwardly, but with her head held high.

"Hermione, dear! How are you feeling?" Mrs Weasley's motherly voice asked her.

"I'm okay, Mrs Weasley, thank you. I'm just tired", Hermione lied. She was not just tired. Her brain had been working over time, and Hermione had come to a shocking conclusion.

Someone was out to get her and Draco.

They had both been tortured by other means than the _Cruciatus_ curse. Both had been subjected to visions of horror. Hermione had seen her friends and family murdered. Draco had seen every bad memory from his life; mainly from Voldemort's reign of terror.

She knew that people did not like the idea of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor being in a relationship. She had expected that. But she never thought that people she considered to be friends would hurt her like this. Hermione loved Draco, anyone could see that. But her own friends would rather destroy her happiness, and put her through torture, rather than accept her boyfriend. And those same "friends" obviously hated Draco; he was cursed in a similar way to Hermione, when they had begun their tentative friendship. But what were there motivations?

Hermione seethed quietly as she sat at the table, and watched Mrs Weasley load up plates for her and Draco. She refused to meet the eyes of anyone, because people at this table were very perceptive. Conversations resumed when Hermione started eating. Cautiously, she looked around. Nobody looked suspicious. Damn, they were good at hiding their guilt. How could they look so calm? She looked at Draco, who was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

Draco knew Hermione was keeping something from him. She kept biting her lip, and quickly glancing down the table at someone, but he couldn't see who. Draco was worried about her. He had never felt so protective over someone, and it made him nervous. As he watched her glance, _again, _down the table, he clicked.

_Whoever cursed Hermione is here._ Draco was furious.

One of Hermione's friends, or a family member, had done this to her. She had been tormented with horrific visions of dead loved ones. He was going to find out whom; as soon as he could.

Draco continued eating, when someone cleared their throat.

"So, Draco, where is your mother this Christmas?" Bill asked politely.

Draco froze. _Uh oh. Touchy subject. Way too touchy! Back away, NOW!_

"His mother abandoned him!" Ron piped up.

There was an absolute silence.

_Awkward. Very, very awkward._

"Oh, I'm uh, sorry, mate. Didn't know."

Draco shrugged. "It's okay. She's somewhere in France, I think." He felt Hermione's eyes on him, but decided not to look at her.

When Ginny nervously suggested a game of Quidditch, everyone jumped at the chance. Hermione offered to keep score. Draco offered to keep her company. Penelope also decided to watch with Fleur.

The teams were:

Bill, Fred, Ron, Angelina, Katie, and Percy.

Charlie, George, Ginny, Alicia, Harry and Allie.

Hermione sat on the snow covered grass with Draco by her side. The teams kicked off, as Fleur and Penelope cheered. Hermione tried to concentrate on what was happening above her, but Draco's constant staring was very unnerving.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked.

"What's wrong with _you_?" he shot back.

"Nothing", Hermione tried to look innocent.

"Yeah, right. And I'm a bloody Weasley. Seriously, Hermione, you're hiding something. What's. Wrong?"

Hermione bit her lip again.

"Well?" Draco prompted.

"I – "

"You -?"

"I – _nothing!" _ Hermione burst. She had tears in her eyes.

Draco looked concerned. He scooted closer, and put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest, and sighed.

"Why did your mother leave?" she asked quietly.

Draco pursed his lips. "After Dad died, she just gave up. I look too much like him, and the reminders were much too painful. She hated being reminded of what she was put through, and what I was too. So she left. Couldn't take it anymore. That was one of the visions I saw. I felt so... rejected, I suppose. It pains me to remember it."

"I'm sorry." Hermione sobbed. She couldn't imagine losing her mum like that.

"Hey, hey! It's okay. I'm not sorry. It made me a better person," He soothed.

"I – know – Who. Did. IT!" She gasped suddenly.

Draco was shocked. She _knew_? She knew who attacked her? How? He thought she just had suspicions.

"Um... Who?"

"I can't say!" She wailed.

Draco looked around. Fleur and Penelope were too busy watching the game, and no one else was nearby.

"Why can't you say?"

"Because, they are – were – my friends! I love them, even though they did this to us!"

"To us?"

"Yes, I am almost certain they cursed you too, that time."

"Hermione, really, I know that they are your friends, but come on. They attacked you. Attacked _us_! They hurt you, babe." Hermione started. _Babe?_ Hmm, she liked it.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. Um. It was Ron –"

"WEASEL?"

Hermione gasped. Draco turned around.

Ron was standing there, glaring.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm not too happy with this... Let me know what you think, my loves!

KaylaKay xxxx


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thank you all for your continuous support! Reviews mean a lot to a new writer... Okay, so after the last chapter, my sister runs into my room, screaming, holding a giant teddy bear, and starts hitting me with it! She was screaming "RON! WHY DID YOU MAKE IT RON?" *Insert evil laugh here!* Thank you, Lauren, for the bruises made by a damn teddy.

Anywho, onto the next chapter! Enjoy :D

Chapter 17

Hermione was horrified. Ron was standing before her and Draco, looking furious, but slightly confused. Hermione was also confused; she was positive that she saw Ron curse her. Draco stood up, pulling Hermione up with him and standing in front of her protectively.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "You actually think that _I_ would curse you? You horrible excuse for a friend! I've helped _protect_ you for nearly eight years! And all of a sudden I curse you? Who do you think I am?"

Hermione was crying softly, clinging to Draco. The others had stopped their game; they had landed and were watching the scene warily. Katie looked furious, and had come to stand by her boyfriend. Ron was turning more and more red in the face, and he, too, seemed to be holding back tears.

"How could you?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"I saw you, Ron! I sat up and saw you pointing your wand at me. Then I had those damn visions! You have no idea what that was like for me, Ronald. I _saw_ you. The pain was ten times worse because it was caused by my so called best friend! And you cursed my boyfriend to, I'm sure of it! Back when he was only my friend! The curses used were too similar to be from separate people." Hermione was sobbing now; Draco stepped back beside her, holding her close to his chest.

Harry decided to step forward. "Uh, Hermione, are you completely sure about Ron? I mean, he seems pretty adamant that he did nothing."

Hermione said nothing; she just continued sobbing into Draco's chest. Harry looked concerned, sceptical and angry all at once. He rounded on Ron.

"Look at her! She would never lie to us, mate. She said she saw you, and to be honest, I believe her." Harry continued his little tirade, but Draco stopped paying attention. He was watching Ron closely.

Draco watched as Ron opened his mouth to retaliate, but his eyes glazed slightly and he pulled his wand out instead. Ron pointed it past Harry, at Hermione.

There was a collective gasp.

"_Expelliaramus!_" Draco yelled. Ron's wand went flying, but the boy didn't even flinch. He was staring blankly ahead of him. Draco eyed him intensely, before everything clicked.

_Ron was being Imperiused! _But by who?

Draco continued surveying the scene as Bill and Charlie led their youngest brother away from Hermione, who was breathing harder. Draco's eyes hardened as he saw someone hastily stow their wand away.

Katie moved with the boys, trying to look concerned, but she wasn't that great of an actor. Draco saw right through her facade. Quietly, he pulled his own wand out, and stupefied her. As she crumpled to the ground, Ron came back to himself, and Draco's suspicions were confirmed.

"Katie!" Ron yelled. As he stepped towards her, Draco told him to stop.

As he moved away from his very distressed girlfriend, Ginny took his place, trying to comfort her friend.

"I just saw Katie curse Ron. I'm very sure that he was _Imperiused_. His eyes were glazed over and he didn't seem to know what he was doing. I think he was being controlled when the attack on Hermione was made. "

Ron's face was ashen. "But... It's _Katie_. I love her."

Bill took over. "Has she been acting unusual lately? Has anything changed or is different, Ron?"

His younger brother started to shake his head, but stopped dead. "Wait... She was a bit... off about Draco and Hermione's friendship when it started. I thought it was just because of the time he cursed Katie in sixth year... Since then, she hasn't really been... herself. She didn't really hug or kiss me that much, I thought she just needed space." Ron looked so lost and confused.

Hermione, who had pulled herself together, spoke up.

"Is that even Katie?"

Everyone looked at her.

"Well, think about it. She disliked the idea of me and Draco being friends, and she has stopped hugging anyone, which is unlike her. Usually, she's a happy, cuddly, bubbly person, but I've noticed too that she hasn't seemed that carefree for a while. What if it isn't her?

"But don't you think I would have noticed that my girlfriend wasn't my girlfriend?" Ron argued.

Hermione shook her head. "I dunno, Ron. Sometimes, you aren't that observant."

"Has she transfigured her looks? Or is she using Polyjuice do you reckon?" Bill asked.

"I'm not sure. Only one way to find out." Hermione pulled her own wand out and pointed it at the prone girl in the snow. "_Finite Incantatum."_ She muttered. Nothing happened. "Maybe it is Polyjuice." Hermione reasoned.

"When was the last time she had a drink?" Harry asked.

"I saw her have one nearly an hour ago," Ginny answered.

"How bloody convenient," Draco muttered dryly. Ginny smiled sheepishly at him.

"So, I guess we wait." Harry concluded.

Bill levitated "Katie" into the Burrow, everyone following dejectedly after them.

"Are you okay?" Draco pulled Hermione aside.

"I'm fine," she answered, but she wasn't looking at him.

Draco put his hand under her chin and gently pulled her face up to look at him.

"Come on. Tell me what's up. You have to be relieved that Ron wasn't intentionally cursing us."

Hermione nodded but she sighed. "I am, really. But I hate the idea of the unknown. I have no idea who this person could be, and it's terrifying, to be honest."

Draco pulled her into a tight hug.

Just then, the imposter stirred. Everyone pulled out their wands as her features bubbled and shifted into that of a young woman with curly reddish blonde hair and scars on her face, curiously like letters.

Angelina and Alicia gasped.

"_Marietta_?"

**A/N:** Seriously, who saw that coming? Eh? Tee hee... Sorry, for the shortness... Don't worry, I finish High School forever on Tuesday, so I will have a little bit of time in between exams to work on future chapters! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review for me! As a graduation present :D


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hey all! Wow, so High School is over, only have two exams then that is it! Ahh! Did anyone else feel absolutely emotional on their last day? I cried six times, guys. SIX! Tee Hee.

Anywho thanks to:

virginger for reviewing most of my chapters! You made me feel special :D

To DensiShine, who called my story SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOME, which is an awesome word by the way, thank you!

To AlishaSK10, I don't think my story is perfect, but it warms me to know that you think so :D

To leafysummers: I'm sorry, but if you don't know who Marietta is (SERIOUSLY?) then I suggest that you go read the Order of the Phoenix, around the time of Dumbledore's Army, and look at who betrays them... And I would like it next time, if you put it in a kinder way, thank you :)

Amber611: Thanks hon, I love that you love it :D

Katie Vaira: Thank you for telling me that I am an amazing writer, and that one day I'll be an author. That really gave me a confidence boost :D

Belletron: Thank you for my graduation present! I really love reviews :P And I'm glad you thought it was Ron, I was trying to go for the shock factor when I revealed that it wasn't!

And to my lovely Shivvv: Thank you also for congratulating me on my Graduation! I really love it when people have nice comments for me, it makes me feel all warm inside :D

Oh, and as always, THANKS SIS!

Right, onto the next chapter!

P.S: Oh yea, there is a fair amount of swearing in this chapter...

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

_Angelina and Alicia gasped._

"_Marietta?" _

Hermione stood in shock. Sitting in front of her, instead of her friend Katie, was Marietta Edgecombe, former member of Ravenclaw house, and betrayer of Dumbledore's Army. So this was who had attacked her and Draco. If Hermione was being honest, she wasn't really surprised it was her, for she had a reason to want revenge on Hermione. Still noticeable across her face was the word SNEAK, which she had received from the hex Hermione had placed on the parchment the DA members signed when they first joined. When Marietta betrayed them, the hex had gone into effect, evidently scarring her once pretty face.

While Hermione understood, Draco was confused as hell.

"Um... Yeah, who is this?" He asked, looking around at the various expressions of shock, recognition, anger and understanding.

"Marietta Edgecombe, Ravenclaw, one year above us. She betrayed Dumbledore's Army back in fifth year to Umbridge, earning her the hex that caused the delightful splattering of "freckles" across her face," Harry replied dryly.

Marietta scowled at him.

Draco looked closer at said "freckles" and noticed the word spelt across her face. "Oh!" He said as realisation dawned, "clever, who did that?"

As Ginny explained the story and reasoning to Draco, Hermione looked almost curiously at the girl who obviously hated her. Marietta glared back, neither girl breaking eye contact. Bill strode back into the room, having left to retrieve a dose of Veritaserum to use on the girl from Remus Lupin. After she had been forced to swallow, Hermione broke the silence.

"Why?" Hermione asked, breaking off the conversations around the room.

"Why, what?" Marietta spat.

"Must I really elaborate? I'm confident you know what I'm talking about."

Marietta rolled her eyes. "See my face? Yeah, that hurt, bitch. Not just the hex, that was bloody painful by the way, but the pain of everyone rejecting me. No one wanted to be seen with me, knowing what I had done. I mean, having SNEAK written across one's face isn't exactly welcoming at parties, is it? But not only that, it was an ingenious idea. The fact that a little fifth year _Gryffindor_ could perfect spells that a sixth year _Ravenclaw_, known for intelligence, couldn't, was shameful."

There was silence. Talk about a backhanded compliment. Yeah, great spellwork, but you embarrassed me, so I'm gonna go torture you and your boyfriend because of it. Good work!

"Okay, so slightly more understanding about why you attacked Hermione, but why Draco? What did he do to you?" Harry asked.

"I liked him. No, scratch that, I loved him. Yeah, he's a year younger than me, but I've always had a weakness for the bad boys. We slept together once, don't you remember, Draco? Of course you don't. I was just another random fuck. And then you went and got a _girlfriend_, after telling me that you weren't a relationship type of guy. And it just had to be _her_. The one bitch I can't stand! Now, I just hate her even more."

Hermione sighed. "It's a bloody Shakespeare story isn't it? Jealousy. The devastating downfall of a well loved person. Merlin, it's depressing and so _old_. Why the fuck did you attack us because of _jealousy_?" Hermione was pissed off now. Everyone around her could tell. There was a deep magical static surrounding her. "You have caused us an unbearable amount of pain! Did you know that you put your so called "love" in the Hospital Wing for a few days? You caused me to have visions of _Draco_, that person that _I_ love, kill all of my friends and family! Do you have any idea how fucked up that is? Do you –"

"Wait, what?" Draco interrupted, "_I_ killed everyone? You never told me. Or anyone by the looks of everyone's faces."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, it was you. Look it doesn't matter, can we talk about that later? Please."

The look on her face was heartbreaking, so Draco let it go. He nodded. Hermione drew a huge breath, then expelled it heavily.

"I need fresh air." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Draco went to follow her but was stopped by Ginny. "I'll go," she whispered. Draco nodded and watched as the redhead followed her best friend outside.

* * *

><p>"Hermione? Are you okay, sweetie?" Ginny asked as she linked her arm through Hermione's. They stood outside, their breath puffing out around them as they looked out at the falling snow. "I know it's a lot to take in."<p>

"You don't know anything! You don't know what it was like watching your boyfriend get tortured, or have visions of friends and family get killed! You have no idea what it's like, thinking that one day, someone is going to kill you or the one you love." Hermione snapped.

Ginny was silent as she removed her arm. "No idea? Who are you talking to, Hermione? Whose boyfriend, the person _she_ loved, had to go and face off with fucking _Voldemort_? Who had to go through a war, not knowing if every person in her family was going to survive? We were bloody lucky that none of us died. And you say that _I don't know how it feels_?"

Hermione was horrified. "Gin, I'm so, _so_, sorry! I just snapped, I didn't mean it. I'm so _stressed_."

Ginny nodded and placed her hand in her best friends. "It's okay. I know."

The two girls stood there for a while, standing silently in the snow, holding hands. Then, still silent, Hermione turned and led Ginny back into The Burrow.

* * *

><p>"Marietta, where is Katie?" Ron asked when the girls had returned.<p>

"Safe," was the reply.

Ron exploded, the infamous Weasley temper getting a hold on him. "Safe, _where_? Has she been my girlfriend at all, or has that been only you? How long have you been her? Is she alive?" Ron was breathing heavily, and was being restrained by the unusually grave Fred and George.

Marietta looked bored. She sighed again. "Look, I'm can't tell you where she is yet. But she is alive, and healthy. I have been Katie since before the attack on Draco. She was the one who told me, in passing, that the two of you looked like you could be in a relationship. I got jealous, _Stupefied_ her, and took her away. I had some Polyjuice Potion that would last until I could finish the next batch. So I took Katie's form, pretended to be Ron's girlfriend, and worked out my plan of action. I didn't take the Polyjuice when I attacked Draco. I wanted to see if he remembered me at all, and when it was clear that he didn't, I used the spell I had learnt to get my revenge. When "Katie" was invited to spend Christmas here, and I learnt that you two were coming, I jumped at the chance to be able to attack Granger. And I did. I used Ron, on the off chance that I could get caught. I –" She broke off abruptly and grinned.

The Veritaserum had finished working. But it was enough. They had all heard enough.

Marietta Edgecombe had kidnapped Katie Bell, tortured Draco and Hermione, and used an Unforgivable curse on Ron.

Hopefully, this bitch was going to Azkaban.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please Review! Let me know how I did, it is important to me :D

As always, KaylaKay

Xxxx


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have nearly 130 reviews :D :D :D :D Super excited!

So, I know I usually update on Friday (my time), but I have an exam and won't be able to concentrate, so lucky you! Early chapter :D Oh yeah, and a reviewer pointed out that in my last chapter, Marietta should have told everyone where Katie was... MY BAD! Please ignore that... I will put an explanation in this chapter! :)

Anywho, please read then review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

When Marietta had stopped talking, there was a long silence. Finally, Bill stood up.

"I'm going to go to the Ministry. They need to know what is happening. Fleur?" Bill's wife quickly stood up from where she had been sitting. She crossed over to her husband and together they apparated away. Mrs Weasley muttered something about the kitchen and she wandered away. Angelina and Alicia looked distressed about Katie, and they sat in a corner, talking quietly to each other. Fred and George were calming Ron down. As other people dispersed around the room, Draco and Hermione were left closest to Marietta.

Hermione was staring intently at the other girl, a million thoughts zooming through her head. Why was it always jealousy that caused everything? Marietta was jealous of her magical talent, and of Draco. Hermione was annoyed; this girl needed to grow the Hell up!

Draco's thoughts were along similar lines to his girlfriend's; but he was wondering how in Merlin's name she managed to get away with everything? Surely she couldn't do everything by herself? Wait... That made sense. Did anyone actually ask if she was working with anyone? Shit! Draco turned to Hermione, and asked her quietly. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. The both turned to Marietta, who was glaring at them, looking slightly afraid at the fierce look on Draco's face.

Then all hell broke loose.

Marietta stood up and shouted _"Accio Wand!_"

As the witches and wizards around the room stood up, pulling their wands out of their various places, Marietta cast a strong spell around herself, Draco and Hermione. The spell prevented everyone else from getting closer. Fred found out the hard way; he had run towards his friends and got blasted away from the shield. He slumped, unconscious, onto the floor. The rest of them were more wary. Harry and Ron looked furious as they saw their best friend trapped with the woman who wanted to hurt her. To everyone's surprise, Marietta cast a Patronus charm, which flew out of the Burrow before anyone could see what shape it took.

Draco and Hermione stood close together, wands pulled out, trained on Marietta.

Not knowing if she was going to attack, Draco tried stalling. "You aren't working alone, are you?" he asked.

She smirked. "Nope. And he's on his way. You really messed with the wrong people."

"And who is this mysterious person?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Someone you should remember from your sixth year."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. Cryptic much?

A crack of apparation caused all heads to turn to the maker of the noise. Standing a few feet away, twirling his wand, looking every bit the arrogant jerk, was Cormac McLaggen.

Hermione groaned. Seriously, could this day get any _worse_? The perverted, self obsessed Gryffindor swaggered to a stop next to Marietta, grinning at Hermione.

"Hello, beautiful."

Draco's eyebrow rose. _Excuse me?_ "Wait, let me guess. You were pissed that Hermione was using you in sixth year, she wasn't actually interested in her, yet you still like her, so you, too, are a massive jealous git?"

Cormac looked at Draco coldly. "That... And she Confunded me during Quidditch tryouts, making me lose to a _Weasley_." He spat the surname with venom. The family in the tensed at the insult, all glaring ferociously at the man, and Draco noticed that Fred was back up again.

Hermione flinched. _Shit, how did he know?_

"Oh, Hermione. Did you honestly think you got away with it?"

"Oh Cormac. Do you honestly think that your excuses are good enough to get away with this shit?" Hermione bit out. "You are stupid, aren't you? Look how many people are witnessing this. And there are two more that are already at the Ministry. I think your luck has run out."

Draco smiled smugly. He was proud of how Hermione was keeping her cool, despite her obvious discomfort around the bloke.

Cormac shrugged. "Like they'll catch me."

Before anyone could retort, he threw a spell at Hermione. Draco's sharp reflexes deflected the spell, and the battle was on.

Just like in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione and Draco were a force to be reckoned with. They were both extremely quick, and creative with their spells. Unfortunately for them, Cormac and Marietta were also very quick and clever. As everyone else watched on helplessly, Draco and Hermione fought for their lives.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Confundus!"_

"_Furnunculus!"_

"_Impedimenta!"_

"_Expelliaramus!"_

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_

Back and forth the curses and hexes flew. When it became clear that they were getting nowhere, Hermione ducked behind Draco.

"Cover me, I'm going to transfigure." She whispered. At Draco's nod, Hermione disappeared. In her place was the beautiful golden lioness.

Hermione leaped at Cormac, roaring. Draco deflected all of the curses the frightened Marietta was throwing. The lioness tackled Cormac to the ground, pinning him down. She growled at his face as she batted his wand away. Draco managed to successfully disarm Marietta and held her at wand point. The shield preventing their friends faded. After Cormac and Marietta had their hands bound, with their wands safely tucked away, Hermione changed back.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked quickly.

Hermione nodded, "I'm fine. Are you?"

Draco smiled, "of course, it's me"

Hermione shook her head. Typical.

As she turned away from the captured wizards, Cormac launched himself in a last desperate attempt at Hermione. She flew through the air, landing unconscious in a piled heap as she crashed into the wall. Draco lost all sanity. Without any thoughts, he turned into his wolf form and charged at Cormac. Draco landed on top of the fallen man, his fangs bared at Cormac's throat. Ron stepped forward, his wand pointed at the man's face.

"I'm only gonna ask once, you worthless son of a bitch. Where. Is. Katie?"

Cormac sneered at the red head, not saying a word. Draco growled, a low, threatening sound. McLaggen paled and answered.

"She's at my house. In the basement." And he gave his address.

Ron disapparated, Harry following quickly after.

Ginny looked up from where she, Alicia and Angelina were crowded around Hermione.

"Draco," she said quietly. When he looked up and saw Hermione, he transformed immediately. Percy and Penelope took over as guards as Mr and Mrs Weasley had disappeared to find Remus and Tonks.

Draco hurried to Hermione's side, knocking the women away. _Oh Hermione._

She lay there, pale, unmoving, broken. And it caused Draco pain to see her like that.

Gathering her gently into his arms, he disapparated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, this chapter took a while to write, and I'm still not happy! I want to hear from you guys, and hear your opinions pleeeease! Oh and I'm sorry that my chapters are so short... Can't really help that ;)**

**As always,**

**KaylaKay**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks heaps, as always, for all of the reviews/alerts/favourites. I'm really sorry about the wait, but my exams and study is all over now! Wow, 138 amazing reviews; I feel so... I can't even think of the word! To be honest, I expected maybe, 20 reviews, at a push! To have nearly 140, with a few more chapters to go, is an amazing feeling. Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed :D

Next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 (WOW)<p>

Draco sat in the waiting room of St Mungo's, his pale head resting in his hands. Various Weasley's were dotted around, as well as their respective partners. Draco sat away from them all, hoping for some peace.

It had been half an hour since he apparated Hermione to the emergency room, and they still hadn't heard anything. The past thirty minutes had been tense for Draco; he felt guilty. He felt that it was his fault that Hermione had been hurt. He had never felt this strongly towards a person before; it scared him. Just the thought of losing Hermione had him shaking, though Draco would never admit it. It was not only the thought of losing Hermione that scared him, however, but the thought of losing his new-found friends and the Weasley family. He was surprised at how accepting they were to him - surprised but grateful. The hug he received from Mrs Weasley would be a moment he would forever treasure.

_Oh great. Now I'm sounding like a bloody Hufflepuff!_

"Draco?" came a timid voice.

He lifted his head slightly and saw Ginny looking at him, concerned. He smiled slightly to her. She gestured to the seat next to him and he nodded. She sat down.

"How are you holding up?" she asked quietly.

Draco shrugged. "I'm... okay, I suppose."

Ginny's deep brown eyes stared at him intently. Suddenly, she leaned over and hugged him. For a second, Draco tensed, about to shake her off. But the gravity of the situation hit him hard, and he rested his head on her shoulder, sobbing. Ginny made soft comforting sounds while she, too, cried for her friend.

* * *

><p>The Weasley family and their partners watched the scene sadly. None of the people gathered envied Draco's pain. Mrs Weasley leaned into her husband's embrace, tears glistening in her eyes. She thought of Ron, and hoped that he, Harry and Percy had found Katie.<p>

Three loud cracks echoed around the empty grounds of a dark house. Harry, Ron and Percy each pulled out their wands, concerned for what could be lurking in the shadows. Ron was terrified of the possibility of finding Katie's dead body. The three men crept closer to the house. When they reached the door, they all looked at each other.

"So, what do we do?" Ron whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes as Percy pointed his wand at the door.

"_REDUCTO!"_

The door blew into pieces.

"Why not just use an unlocking charm?" Harry asked as he stepped into the house.

Percy shrugged. "I've always wanted to do that."

Harry chuckled to himself, but then fell silent. By unspoken agreement, the three split up, lighting their wands as they walked. Harry went upstairs, Percy left through the door to what looked like a kitchen, and Ron went downstairs.

As he crept quietly, thoughts and concern swirled through Ron's head. _What if she isn't here? What if she's dead? I can't handle this... What if she blames me? I couldn't even tell that my girlfriend actually wasn't my girlfriend! What is wrong with me?_

Ron's inner dilemma halted when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Before him was a closed door. Behind the door, Ron could hear quiet shuffling. The red head inched closer, before whispering "_Alohamora!"_ The heavy door creaked open, and Ron peered cautiously inside.

His heart stopped beating. There, lying unmoving on the cold, hard floor was his Katie. Patches of her beautiful hair were missing, her face and arms were dotted with bruises, and she was extremely malnourished. But it was his Katie. Ron dropped his wand and fell to the ground next to her. He gently pulled her head onto his lap.

"Kat? Katie? Wake up, beautiful. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I should have realised it wasn't you! Katie, please!" As Ron sat on the dirty ground, crying, Harry and Percy entered.

Harry crouched by his best mate, resting his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"C'mon, Ron. We have to get her to St Mungo's."

Ron nodded. "I'll take her. We'll meet her there." Harry nodded, and they all disapparated.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the waiting room jumped when three cracks of Apparation destroyed the silence. Mrs Weasley gave a cry when she saw Katie in her youngest son's arms. Ginny and Draco jumped up. A group of Healers rushed Katie - and Ron, as he refused to let her go – out of the room. Harry looked wearily at Draco.<p>

"How's Hermione?"

Draco shook his head and looked away. Ginny rested her hand on his arm and turned to her boyfriend. "We have heard nothing. It's been an hour, and _nothing!_ What the hell are they waiting for?"

Just then, a trainee healer walked in. "Um, excuse me, but is Miss Granger's next of kin here? Her parents?"

Mrs Weasley stepped forward. "Her parents are muggles. They have no idea that she's even here. Can you not tell us, or at least her boyfriend, how she is?"

The trainee looked sheepish. "I'm sorry but only the next of kin can know. Besides, I don't think that death eaters –"

Draco let out a roar of frustration. He turned and kicked a chair into the wall. With his head in his hands, Draco slid to the floor. Ginny followed and comforted him again, glaring at the healer.

Harry sighed. "I'm gonna regret this," he muttered. "Right, Healer, do you know who I am?"

The Trainee nodded, "of course, Mr Potter."

"Okay and you know how I defeated Voldemort?" The healer nodded. "Yeah and how I had two people with me for those months of camping?" Another nod. "Well that girl in there was one of those people, and without her, I would probably be dead, which means you would be dead, and everyone here, would most likely be dead. And that man there," Harry pointed to an anguished Draco, "is on our side. He is one of the greatest wizards that was in that war and I suggest you respect him, okay?"

The healer, who was now looking worried, nodded.

"Okay, then. You will take me, and Draco, to Miss Granger's room, you will explain what the hell has been going on for the past hour, and I will make sure you will actually become a Healer. Got it?"

The trainee nodded, turned on his heel, and left the room. Ginny pulled Draco up, and he and Harry followed the man out.

As they walked down the silent corridor, Draco looked at Harry. "Thank you, Harry. That means a lot to me."

Harry gave him a small half smile and nodded. "It was all true."

The both fell silent again as the trainee stopped outside room 377. He opened the door and stepped aside.

"It's about bloody time!"

Draco and Harry were speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, please review! Why are the boys speechless?


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Hi all :P sorry for the long wait... I had a wisdom tooth removed the other day, and for some reason I felt like doing nothing for a few days! Tee hee... And thank you all, again, to those who reviewed/alerted/favourited my story. I adore your feedback!

Anyway, I'm pretty quiet tonight... Hope the chapter is okay :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"_It's about bloody time!"_

_Draco and Harry were speechless..._

Hermione was drifting, floating, flying... Around her, there were yells, cries, chaos. She distinctly heard a snarling? And growling? Then all she knew was pain. Her body felt broken and torn, but somehow disconnected. She felt a small hand take hers, softly rubbing circles, comforting but concerned. Just before the pain overwhelmed her, she felt a familiar pair of strong and gentle arms encircle her broken frame. The sensation of Apparation forced Hermione into unwelcomed unconsciousness.

When Hermione woke up, she was in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by unfamiliar people. Great. She realised that the people were Healers, and she was in Hospital when said people started checking her over with their wands. But the really annoying thing was that they were all asking her questions at the same time.

"Miss Granger, can you feel this?"

"Miss Granger, can you wiggle your toes?"

"Hermione, love, can you hear us?"

"Follow the light from my wand with your eyes, Miss."

"Does it hurt here?"

As she answered the questions as best she could, Hermione got impatient.

"Do you need anything, Miss Granger?" A young nurse asked kindly.

"Can I see Draco?" she asked bluntly.

Every Healer in the room looked at each other uncomfortably. Nobody answered.

"Ahem, I think this is the perfect time for the next part of your training, Nicholas!" One Healer said enthusiastically, pushing a trainee forward.

"Oh! Um, Miss Granger, I apologise, but only your next of kin will be allowed to see you until you are deemed fit for visitors, which you are not yet." He said, sounding like he had just recited from a textbook.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. She looked dangerous. She slowly sat up so that she faced the room. The other Healers in the room took a tiny step away, some trying to hide their amusement at the trainee's obvious discomfort, others not bothering to hide at all.

"What do you mean by next of kin?" Hermione asked in a false kind voice.

"Parents or spouse, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, as if she was considering what Nicholas had said. "Okay and what if my parents were Muggles, and I am unmarried?"

The trainee shook his head. "I apologise, again, but it is not possible –"

"Not. _Possible?_" she hissed. "Do you understand what I've just been through? I got attacked by some psycho bitch over a hex I gave her _three years ago_, and some guy who apparently has loved me forever and is jealous over my relationship! Really, how uncreative and cliché is _that_? And right now, all I want is for the people who love me to come and comfort me and tell me that it's not my fault, and that they hope I get better soon, and for my boyfriend to hold me! Is that too much to ask? Seriously –"

While Hermione was exploding at the poor trainee Nicholas, the older Healers were consulting her medical charts.

"Oh." One Healer said. "Well, now we know how she reacts to a certain mix of pain killing potions, don't we?" The other Healers chuckled, amused.

"Oh, Nicholas, be a dear and let her friends know that she is okay? Only, don't give them too much information, they aren't relatives, you know."

The trainee left the room in a hurry, mumbling curses under his breath. Shortly after he left, and the Healers finished their assessment of Hermione's condition, she was left alone.

* * *

><p>She was sitting in her bed, feeling more than okay. She didn't feel broken anymore, nor did she feel pain. She just wanted her Draco, and the Weasley's. Frustrated, Hermione crossed her legs and looked out the window. She had been dozing off for a little while; when she was jerked awake by the sound of footsteps. Hermione held her breath, hoping that her door would open. When it did, her irritation let itself be known.<p>

"It's about bloody time!" she exclaimed.

There stood two of her boys; Draco and Harry, both looking shocked. Before she could say anything else though, Harry turned on the trainee.

"Merlin, mate, you could've made it sound like she was bloody alive! Do you have any idea what your withholding information was making us feel? We thought she was _dying_ or seriously injured or _something!_"

The poor trainee Nicholas swore under his breath. "I give up!" he cried, throwing his hands above his head in exasperation. "I quit! I don't want to be a healer anymore!" He stormed out of the room, shouting and cursing along the hallway.

"Well, that was interesting. What did you _do _to him?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione again.

Harry stopped. Draco was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her gently in his arms, stroking her hair. Hermione was clutching him like her life depended on it. She looked up at Harry with helpless brown eyes, swimming with tears.

Harry smiled slightly and backed out of the room, leaving the two to comfort each other. He walked back down the hallway, and into the waiting room, where he was pounced on by Mrs Weasley.

"Harry! Is she okay? Is she hurt terribly? Merlin, I feel horrible that all this has happened to her, and Draco, in our own _home!_ Oh my poor dears!"

"Molly, calm down. Let Harry talk." Mr Weasley, told his wife.

Harry convinced everyone that Hermione was fine, and that she just needed a few moments with Draco.

* * *

><p>After Harry had left, Draco had continued to hold his girl for a while. She was sobbing into his shoulder, the impact of their situation only just hitting her. When she calmed down, she looked Draco in the eye.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, the bloody Gryffindor is more worried about someone else, rather than herself. "I'm fine."

"That's good. Did Ron find Katie?"

"Yes. But Hermione, she doesn't look good. They didn't treat her very well. She's a mess."

Hermione nodded, but didn't press for information. She was perfectly content to just let her beloved boyfriend hold her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! It would be muchly appreciated!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Hey all! Sorry for the wait; it has been fairly hectic! SPECIAL thanks to **hermionehp904**, who has given me a great idea for this chapter (even if it was unintentional)! It's been great talking to you :) and thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited my story! There are only a couple of chapters to go!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Hermione was bored. Draco had been sent home by Mrs Weasley; he was told that he smelt bad and looked terrible, which caused Draco to leave immediately. He had not slept properly for days, and he was almost withdrawing into himself. He was quiet, and always looked concerned. On occasion, Hermione saw him look guilty. Hermione had been in St Mungo's for three days, waiting for her broken ribs to heal, and the magic that had been drained from the fight to be restored. She felt more than ready to leave. Although she had enough visitors during the day, she felt almost claustrophobic in her small white room. But the entire time, Draco never left her side. He was mostly quiet, saying that he thought she needed her rest. Hermione needed, and wanted, the noise and chaos of the Burrow. The Healers only let two people at a time into her room, which wasn't enough for her.

A knock on the door pulled Hermione out of her boredom.

"Hermione? Are you awake?" Harry's voice was heard.

"Come in, Harry."

He walked into the room with a bright smile. Hermione smiled in return as he leant down to give her a hug.

"So, how are you?" he asked, sitting on the chair next to her bed. He looked at her in his special way; as her older brother, looking protective, but comforting.

Hermione smiled. "I'm completely fine! These Healers are not letting me go anywhere, which is so very frustrating! I miss the Burrow, and having everyone in the same room at the same time."

"I understand. Remember all those times I was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts? Madam Pomfrey never let me leave. I think she was rather fond of me, in the end." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione chuckled. She shook her head as she remembered all of the times she and her friends took over the Hospital Wing. Her smile faded as she thought of Draco. He had become quieter while sitting next to her. He was withdrawing into himself, becoming the person he was at the beginning of the year, and it scared Hermione. She didn't want to lose him; but she didn't want to scare him further away by talking to him about it. She looked at Harry, contemplating.

"Say, Harry, could you do me a favour?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry asked, warily.

"I fear Draco is... Losing himself again. Ever since the attack, he has become quiet, and almost lost. He has barely spoken to me, and I fear that he feels guilty. I've seen it on his face when he thinks I'm not looking. Could you please try to talk to him? I don't want to push him away."

Harry sat in silence. "I'm not too sure that's a good idea... Hermione, maybe he just needs a bit of time to adjust to the fact that yes, he loves you, but yes, there is a risk to you. He has lost most of the people he loved as he grew up, and he probably fears for you too. Just give him some time, okay?"

Hermione sighed, but nodded.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in the kitchen of the Burrow, thinking hard about Hermione's worries. He could see what she meant, and understood what she feared, but he didn't know it Draco realised what was going on in his own head. Harry sighed, and then walked upstairs.<p>

Draco was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He knew that he should return to Hermione, but he dreaded going back. He would have to pretend that everything was ok, because that was what she did. He knew that she wanted to ask him questions about the attack, and most probably about Marietta, and he couldn't face that yet.

Footsteps heading towards his room pulled Draco out of his thoughts. He looked at the door and saw Harry put his head through.

"Hey, mate. Can I come in?" he asked.

Draco nodded.

Harry walked in, and sat on the chair by the window. He looked out at the snow covered fields, silently. Draco waited patiently. Finally, Harry sighed and turned to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Draco frowned. "I'm fine."

Harry nodded absently. "You've been quiet lately." He hoped that this would get a reaction. And it did.

"Quiet? Why the hell do you think I was quiet? My fucking girlfriend is in the _hospital_. She is lucky to be alive! I watched as she was attacked again and again by some psycho bitch and crazy stalker! No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't protect her. I should have been able to. Seeing her on the floor, broken, was the worst thing I had ever seen, including from the war. If she wasn't with me, she would have had a normal, happy Christmas. Instead she is stuck in this _box_ of a room, taking a dozen different potions. I couldn't stand losing her, Harry. I've lost everyone else, and I refuse to watch her die." By the end of his rant, Draco was breathless.

Harry was silent for a moment. "Are you going to break it off with her? I think that is what she's worried about the most."

Draco jerked his head to look at him. "Break it off? Wait, did she tell you to talk to me? Did she not even have the courage to talk to me herself? She just sent her bloody bodyguard to do her bidding!"

Harry's hackles rose. "How dare you? She asked me to make sure you were okay! She was only worried that you were going to blame yourself, and become that shadow that you were at the beginning of the year. She wanted to talk to you, but _I_ told her not to. I thought you just needed time to sort yourself out. She's just _concerned_ okay? Give her a break, Draco."

Draco was annoyed, barely listening to what Harry was saying. So, Hermione was concerned. That's fine. But he had been sitting by her side for three days; why had she not opened her mouth and spoken?

"I'm going to go see her." Draco mumbled, and he disapparated, leaving Harry sitting there, fuming.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" The door crashed open. Hermione woke with a start, sitting up and rubbing her eye.<p>

"Draco?" She asked hoarsely.

He stood in the doorway, looking angry.

_Uh oh. Harry must have said something. _"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"What do you think is wrong?" he sneered, giving her the look that she loathed.

"Don't look at me like that, Draco." She said sharply. "Talk to me."

"Why the hell did you send your bloody lapdog to me? Why couldn't you have asked me yourself? What -?"

"Draco." She interrupted. "Calm down, okay?"

"I won't." He said stubbornly.

Hermione glared at him, and he relented with a sigh. He sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"The only bloody reason I said nothing was because I knew you would react like this! And I also hoped that you could speak to me. I wanted you to trust me, and let me know that you were okay. But you didn't, and I kept waiting. So it's not my fault I wanted, or needed, some reassurance, Draco."

He was just sitting there, in stony silence. "I cannot believe you are scolding me. Get off your high horse, Hermione, and look at this situation from my point of view for a minute. I have lost everyone I loved, one at a time. So forgive me if I reacted a little strongly to nearly losing you too!" his voice had raised considerably by the time he had finished speaking, and he had stood up.

A healer rushed in. "Excuse me sir, I must ask you to keep your voice down, this patient needs her rest."

Draco scowled. "Fine. I'm leaving anyway." And without a backwards glance at Hermione, he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn Draco! I'm excited! I'm turning 18 tomorrow, on the 18****th****! Anyways, please leave me a review, and let me know about this chapter!**


	24. A NOTE FROM THE MIA AUTHOR

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Wow, I am SO sorry about how long it has been for me to update this! I have many reasonable excuses, including a death in the family 2 days after my birthday, the funeral, then I moved towns, started a new job, worked EVERY SINGLE DAY for four weeks, moved back home, then started Uni, where I now spend many hours there... IT IS ENOUGH TO TEAR MY HAIR OUT! **

**Anywho, my deepest apologies for the break... What I really want to know from you, my dearest readers, is if I should finish this story? Is anyone still interested? Because, if there is enough interest, I swear THIS. WILL. BE. FINISHED! Even if it kills me! :D**

**Let me know!**

**Love, KaylaKay**

**(Who was missing-in-action, but has now been found!)**

**xxx**


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: Wow, everyone, I'm stoked at how many people still want me to continue this! :D thank you all... So, again, I'm super sorry about the break, but I just had NO time to do anything! Many thanks for the many reviews on the last chapter... My work of art is winding down to a close now :( Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me! Oh, and I apologise in advance about my writing... I may be a little rusty! Oh, and Happy Easter! I hope the Easter Bunny bought you much chocolate :)**

**Chapter 23**

_He was just sitting there, in stony silence. "I cannot believe you are scolding me. Get off your high horse, Hermione, and look at this situation from my point of view for a minute. I have lost everyone I loved, one at a time. So forgive me if I reacted a little strongly to nearly losing you too!" his voice had raised considerably by the time he had finished speaking, and he had stood up. _

_A healer rushed in. "Excuse me sir, I must ask you to keep your voice down, this patient needs her rest."_

_Draco scowled. "Fine. I'm leaving anyway." And without a backwards glance at Hermione, he left._

Hermione sat in her hospital bed, completely astounded. Draco had stormed out.

The healer left, feeling very awkward, closing the door behind him. As soon as it closed, the door crashed open again, revealing an angry Draco.

"You know what, Hermione? I don't think I can do this. Harry said that you were concerned about me leaving, right? Worried that I was becoming the old me? Well guess what, this whole relationship was a lie. I never full cared for you. I don't love you. Sure, I don't believe in blood superiority, but that doesn't mean my opinion of you has change."

Hermione sat in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"I don't believe that, Draco." She said softly.

He scoffed. "What, you think I'm being _noble_ and trying to keep you safe? I'm not some bloody Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin, to the core. Got it? There is no relationship. I'm out. Finished. _It's over."_ And then, he left again.

_Draco had left._

What did this mean? Were they over? Did he not care for her anymore? Was everything he said true? She didn't believe it.

With her mind whirring a million different thoughts, Hermione didn't notice Harry enter her room until he cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable.

"Er, I just saw Draco leave... Is everything okay?" He asked.

Hermione took one look at her brother-in-everything-but-blood-'s concerned face and burst into tears.

"I have no idea what the _hell_ just happened!"

Harry sat next to her on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. He didn't say anything until she had calmed down, and hiccoughed an apology.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Hermione. What happened?" Harry said quietly.

"I don't know! Draco came storming in here, going on about how I sent you to talk to him, he was all pissed off. But then he rushes back in and starts spouting some shit about how our entire relationship was a lie! How he doesn't actually love me –"Hermione broke off, and started sobbing again, clutching her still throbbing ribs.

"C'mon, Hermione, you need to calm down. This isn't healthy." Harry said soothingly. "I'm sure Draco was just upset and didn't mean any of that. I'll talk to him, okay? Better yet, I think I might punch his face. Merlin, if he isn't lying, he's going to wish he's never been born!"

Suddenly, Harry stood up, his face furious. "I'll be back later. I'll send Ginny in."

And Harry left too.

As soon as Draco left Hermione's room the second time, he put his head in his hands, tugging his hair angrily. He spun around swiftly, and punched the wall, before storming off to the Floo, passing a confused Harry on the way.

Back at the Burrow, Draco was a whirlwind. He was hurrying through the house, packing everything that was his. When he was finished, he sat on his bed, looking around the room he felt so at home in. Remembering the look on Hermione's face as he broke her heart, he groaned, falling backwards onto his pillow. What compelled him to say that? Everything he said to her was a lie. Of course he cared, he _loved _her! And he was going all bloody Gryffindor; hoping that if he left, it would be better for Hermione. Not that he would ever admit that to anybody.

While he was busy hating himself for causing so much pain, Harry had just left Hermione's hospital, gathered reinforcements, and apparated to the Burrow.

Draco looked at his doorway and groaned.

The cavalry had arrived.

Harry, Ron (who had been pulled from Katie's side), Blaise, Fred and George all stood there, wearing identical threatening faces. All stood with their arms crossed against their chests, with defensive stances.

Draco sighed and stood up. "Can I help you?" he sneered, while hating himself even more.

Ron took a deep breath, impressing Draco as he held his temper. The other men shifted angrily.

"Listen _Malfoy_ –"Ah, so it was back to the surname, he was in the shit – "what you did to Hermione was inexcusable. Even if what you said to her was a lie, which she hopes, it was uncalled for. She forgave you for everything you did to her, and Ron and me, and hell, everyone, in the past, and she loves you. She felt that you saved each other, or some romantic crap. Then you go and drop this _bombshell_ and say everything was a lie? Just how sick are you, Malfoy? She's in the hospital, and you go and say this. When I left, she was clutching her ribs while she sobbed. She was crying so hard it literally _hurt _her! Does that mean nothing to you?" Harry raged.

Draco flinched. He hadn't realised she loved him _that_ much. He decided then that he had to be honest with the men he counted as his closest friends.

"Look, I lied, okay? What I said to her was a lie. Happy? I've hung around you bloody Gryffindors for too long and you nobility has rubbed off. But it was also self preservation. Sure, I love her. I really do! But after what happened..." Draco sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "After what happened, I realised I was in deep. I nearly lost Hermione. And I was terrified. So I did the only thing I knew how to do properly: which was to be a Slytherin, a coward, and run. I don't know why the hell I said what I did, maybe it was to make sure she hated me enough not to change my mind, I dunno. But I'm leaving now, and I won't contact her. Tell her I'm sorry. And I'm sorry to you guys too." Draco took a deep breath and stared at the astonished men in front of him.

He didn't know how, but somehow, he managed to miss the fist that flew into his face.

"Ouch! Fuck, damnit!" Draco held his nose, while bent over. "Yeah, I deserved that." He admitted.

He looked up and was surprised to see that is was Fred who had punched him. Hmm, he thought it would have been of the Golden Trio. Ah, but Ron and Harry were being held back. That explained it.

"You are a git, you know that?" Fred spat.

Draco only nodded.

Harry sighed. "You aren't gonna back down from this, are you?" When Draco shook his head, Harry muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "stubborn prat".

"Well, after my show at Mungo's, do you honestly expect me to go back and say 'hey babe, yeah when I said our relationship was a lie, I lied'? I don't think she will be very accepting. And I'm mainly doing this for her! So, just leave me alone! I'm leaving." Draco turned and picked up his trunk.

When he turned around again, another fist hit his face. "For fuck's sake! Merlin's saggy pants! I know, I know, I deserve it." He looked up to see Blaise this time cradling his hand.

Harry smirked. "You bloody Gryffindor. Swallow your pride, mate, and go to her!"

Draco looked at his friends sadly. "I can't." He whispered, then promptly disapparated.

Hermione was sitting on her bed, with Ginny next to her, also under the covers. The fiery red head had been muttering dangerous threats to Draco under her breath for the past half an hour, furious at Hermione's love.

"C'mon Hermione, cheer up! The healer's said you could get out of here in a few days! We still have a week of our break left, what would you like to do?" Ginny said as a distraction.

Although Hermione was grateful, she was not in the mood for pretending. "I just want to forget everything that has happened over the last couple of months. I want everything to be the same as it was at the beginning of September. I wish I never helped him against those Gryffindors. Hell, I wish I could go back and hex him myself, and save me this pain."

Ginny was speechless. What could she say to that? But before she could say anything, the door to Hermione's room opened and Harry, Ron, Blaise, Fred and George entered. Hermione looked up expectantly, hoping desperately that Draco was with them, saying that he didn't mean it and that he loved her. Hell, she would even forgive him if he said he lied about lying! But there was no platinum blonde anywhere to be seen. She must have visibly deflated, because Harry stepped forward and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. He's gone."

**A/N: OK! Two choices: next chapter, or sequel? This was totally not how I saw this story going, but hey! Things change... So, leave me a review and let me know if you want me to go do a sequel, or not bother and carry on this story... Thank you for reading, and your patience! :)**

**Love, KaylaKay**

**xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N... My bad... Again :) SORRY! I have hit a stupid writer's block, that doesn't really want me to finish my story... But I SHALL! Thank you for all your reviews and alerts... You are amazing!**

**However, to the anonymous reviewer who was rather rude: In answer to your question, no I am not a retard, and yes I do have my facts straight. Hermione did not get "Mudblood" carved into her arm in the books; it was an idea for the movie by Emma Watson and Helena Bonham – Carter. Oh and if I "actually read the books"? Honey, I have basically memorised them, I have read them that often... You don't really have the right to talk to me like that, thanks... **

**And "billy": Thanks so much for the constructive criticism (enter sarcasm here)... If you don't mind, why do you not like my fic? I'm actually quite interested to know.**

**Apart from that, all of the other reviews were fantastic! I love you guys!**

**I have decided to write one final, long chapter! So, next chapter!**

**Chapter 24**

Draco sighed to himself, rubbing his face with his long, white hands. He was sitting in the large, empty Manor, hating himself for running away _again_. Why couldn't he have more courage like those damn Gryffindors? When the going gets tough, Draco gets going. It was his whole life story. Again, he was alone. He lost the only person who loved him, and the closest friends he made now hated him again. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise... _Hermione_. WHY? Why did he have to run when she was lying there, hurt? Draco's mood quickly switched from melancholy to self-directed fury in milliseconds. He picked up the plate his dinner was on and threw it at the wall. He hated being back here, at his detested home. Every room, every hallway, had a terrible memory stitched to it. Draco was pretty much making himself ill by staying there. He was much more pale than usual, and had deep purple bags under his eyes.

Draco sighed to himself again, pulling his wand out to clean up the recent mess. He was startled out of his dream like state by a booming knock at the door. Suspiciously, Draco made his way to the front doors. He opened the door and was shocked to see Ginny Weasley standing in front of him, hands on hips, eyes blazing.

"Hi Draco, how are you, invite me in."

And before he could react, the redhead was making her way down the long hallway. Still utterly bewildered, Draco closed the door and silently followed. When he found her, Ginny was sitting on an emerald green couch in the sitting room, arms folded across her chest, glaring at Draco with an expectant eyebrow raised.

"You look like crap." She stated.

Draco chuckled weakly. "Yeah, thanks."

Ginny shook her head. "You do look better than Hermione though, I'll give you that much."

Draco's heart stuttered at her name. "Is... Is she okay?"

She frowned at his obvious attempt to sound casual. "Yes. Well, sometimes she gets a sharp pain from her ribs, and she's utterly heartbroken, but apart from that, she's fine."

"Okay, I get that you hate me for leaving."

"No. I'm hating you for not going back to her."

"Oh."

"You are both hurting, so much. And she is far too stubborn, and you are apparently far too noble, to do anything about it! Draco, it's been two weeks. Have you dropped out of school? Because McGonagall has noticed, and she's pissed. School went back last week, and guess what? You are actually missed! The boys won't admit it, but we have gotten used to you hanging around."

"So, if school is back, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

Ginny blushed a bright red. "I may or may not have snuck out from Hogsmeade."

Draco smirked. "Your brothers are terrible influences."

Ginny smirked back. "Who said it was my brothers' idea? Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Hermione is suffering. Her grades are falling and she actually doesn't care! She doesn't smile, she doesn't laugh... Draco, she still loves you. And judging by the looks of you, you still love her too. One incident shouldn't tear you two apart."

Draco groaned. "You don't understand! You don't know how it feels to watch the person you love most get tortured and thrown around in front of you. Do you know how _helpless_ I felt? Do you know how it feels to be part of the reason that your loved one is laying on the ground, unconscious? I left her because I think she can be safer without me around."

Ginny's left eyebrow was raised again. "I don't understand? Uh, _hello_, Harry Potter's girlfriend sitting here. I understand more than you think. Do _you _know how it feels to watch your seemingly dead loved one be carried out in front of a few hundred Death Eater's and Voldermort himself? Do you understand how hard it was to be left behind, while he and his mates go gallivanting across Britain to save the Wizarding World? You are far more like Harry than I originally believed."

"Hey, I take offence to that!" Draco said indignantly.

Ginny chuckled. "You are both bloody noble, you know that? Harry broke up with me at the end of your sixth year, so that I wouldn't be a target for Voldemort. He would have rather forgo his own happiness, and mine, than get me hurt. You did the same thing for Hermione. Except, this time, you are just being plain stupid. Fix this, Draco Malfoy, or I swear I will Bat Bogey Hex you."

Draco ignored her threat. He sat there quietly, thinking hard.

Maybe Ginny was right. He knew that he was not coping well at all. And hearing that he was making Hermione suffer unnecessarily physically pained him. He rubbed his face tiredly. Ginny sat patiently, watching Draco's expressions while he inwardly deliberated.

There was a chance that Hermione wouldn't want him back, after what he said to her. Draco believed that if he was rejected, he would feel much worse than he did now. But... What if they got back together, and something else happened? Should he take the risk?

_Chanel your inner Gryffindor mate, let's go get her._ Draco thought.

Without a word to Ginny, he dashed upstairs. He whirled around his room, packing his trunk. He then had a speedy shower, and cleaned himself up. By the time he hauled everything down to the front hallway, and shrunk his luggage to put in his pocket, Draco was ready. Ginny smiled proudly at his determination. Together, they left Malfoy Manor and disapparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ron. She had to admit, it was lovely to be with just her boys again. She knew that she had worried everyone when they all came back from Christmas break, but she couldn't help it. Draco had broken her, but she was trying to forget about it and move on.<p>

Harry and Ron were fooling around, laughing and talking loudly. Hermione smiled to herself, feeling relatively happy for the first time in two weeks. Harry and Ron noticed her smile, and they looked at each other, silently hoping their old Hermione was making a return. Hell, they would be happy if she started badgering on about their homework again!

They all turned to the front door and watched Ginny enter, followed by a nervous looking, but very familiar, blond man.

The Golden Trio were frozen in their shock, silently watching as the odd duo made their way over to them. The pub had gone mostly silent. The Hogwarts students that were there knew a bit about what happened over Christmas, and they were anticipating some drama. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny, silently communicating her fury at going to Draco. She missed seeing Harry nod his head in greeting to Draco, and Ron's approving glance. Just as Draco opened his mouth to speak, Hermione got up and left.

"Shit." Draco muttered.

Ginny sighed. "That went well."

Harry looked at Draco. "Mate, I'm really glad you are going to fix this, but you have to admit, you know it's not going to be easy. She's bloody stubborn."

Draco sighed. "I know. _Merlin_, I know. I screwed up big."

"So go get her!" Said Ron.

Draco nodded, and he, too, left the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny collapsed onto the closest chair. "That was fun."

"How did you manage to convince him?" asked Ron casually.

"Played on his emotions, brought up Hermione's pain, maybe threatened a little. Nothing much." Replied Ginny just as casually.

Harry chuckled. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

* * *

><p>Draco hurried through the snowy streets of Hogsmeade, eyes peeled for the beautiful Hermione. He saw her briefly; she had turned off the main road and was heading up the deserted road towards the Shrieking Shack. He quickly changed course, following Hermione. He watched from a distance as she sat down heavily on a fallen tree trunk. She put her head in her hands shaking her head, and then she moved them to her hair looking around wildly. Draco ducked out of the way; he didn't want her to run off yet. When she put her hands back on her face, Draco moved quickly. He stood right in front of her before he spoke.<p>

"Hermione, please don't leave. I just really need to explain."

Hermione gasped in shock. She stood up quickly, and began to flee.

"No, Hermione, come on!" Draco grabbed her arm gently and sat her back down, ignoring her furious glare directed at him.

"What makes you think you deserve to be heard? Do you know how much you hurt me? I don't want to hear you half – arsed explanations, Malfoy!"

Draco was astonished to hear the amount of hostility in Hermione's voice. It hurt, but he knew he deserved it.

"Well, maybe I don't deserve to explain myself. But you deserve to know the truth. And I will keep trying to explain until you give me the time of day, Hermione. It's up to you. You want to avoid me now, only to have me bug the hell out of you later? Done. But if you just sit there, I will talk."

Hermione didn't move, didn't speak. She also didn't look at him. So Draco took that as a go ahead.

"I felt like you deserved so much better than what I could offer you. You are the epitome of good, and people believe that I'm the complete opposite. You had already endured ridicule and cruelness for being with me, but when we got attacked... I just lost it."

He had Hermione's attention now. She was staring unwaveringly into Draco's eyes.

"I thought that if I left, you would be better off. I was trying to be noble, but I guess my Slytherin traits took over. I got angry that you weren't letting me leave, and I said a lot of things that were lies, and I regret it."

"Oh really? You _regret_ what you said? You _lied_? Of course you did. To be honest, I should have seen it coming!" Hermione scowled.

"Is that all you got out of what I just said? Really Hermione?"

"You just... You... Argh!" Hermione was so frustrated she was breathing very heavily, and it was causing pain to her still bruised ribs. She wrapper her arms around her middle, trying to stop the pain.

Draco reached for her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" Hermione hissed, twisting out of his reach.

Even though Draco knew she was talking about her physical pain, he deliberately used the opportunity to explain how he felt for Hermione.

"Hermione, I love you. I've always cared about you, and I will _always_ care about you. What I did and said was completely moronic, and – and stupid, for lack of a better word. I never wanted to hurt you like I did, but I thought that if you stayed with me, it would be a lot worse. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I broke both of us, and I just can't forgive myself for this. I completely understand if you want nothing to do with me. But I am going back to Hogwarts, so you will see me around. And... Yeah. I'm really sorry, and I love you."

Hermione still hadn't moved. Draco took this as a negative sign, so he sighed heavily and started back down the track.

"Wait, Draco."

He turned, and saw Hermione now standing, staring intently at him. "Do you really mean that? Everything you said?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

Hermione closed her eyes, and Draco watched in horror as a tear slipped down her rosy pink cheek.

"Merlin, I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry." As much as he wanted to move and gather her up in his arms, Draco stood where he was.

"I'm sorry too!" Hermione suddenly cried out. "I should have fought harder, against Marietta and for you. I just gave up! I don't know why, or what happened, but I froze both times. I didn't go after you because I thought you really didn't care for me. You understand that right? I mean, after what you said..."

"No, I understand!" Draco was elated that Hermione was even talking to him. "I get it, I really messed up. And, like I said, if you want nothing to do with me, I accept that, just as long as you know that I tried."

Hermione bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. Draco held his breath. When she didn't say anything for a few minutes, Draco turned and walked away again. He shook his head.

All of a sudden, he was on the ground.

Hermione had her arms around his neck, her head buried in his chest, sobbing.

"Don't go. Don't leave again."

Draco sat up partially, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered, over and over again.

Hermione looked up into Draco's expressive eyes, and was shocked to see that he was crying.

Just as he whispered "I'm sorry" again, Hermione kissed him.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

Then there was an outbreak of cheering. Draco and Hermione whipped around and saw Harry, Ron, Ginny and Blaise appear from under the Invisibility Cloak. They were all grinning. Hermione shook her head, blushing, and leaned her forehead on Draco's.

"I love you." Draco said.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! Longest chapter I believe! Sooo 24 chapters, 202 reviews, 34,013 hits, 106 favourites and 170 alerts! You guys all rock! Thank you so much or the support and reviews! SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:**

**Ellen2607, Shivvv, Martina Malfoy Lestrange, mrsroseross07, LalaLupin, Virginger, ScaryNeko, Kilala – Kun, LyndahJune, thefourteenth, PenguinSplash, Dragon'sFury547, iloveR5andOneDirection, Setsuna Hime, My-name-is-a-secret101, Celiacprincess, Drew secrets, tripleloopx, Violent Moon, Hermionehp904 and LeevyGranger... You guys rock my world with your regular reviews!**

**KaylaKay, over and out!**

**xxxx**

**_P.S PLEASE REVIEW... Any thoughts, criticism, love, hate, WHATEVER :) PLEEEASE!_  
><strong>


End file.
